Encontrando o amor da sua vida em nível extremo
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Maschera Mortaria morreu e, devido a uma resolução celestial, foi obrigado a ter uma última chance na Terra. Desmemoriado e reencarnado como um barman trans chamado Chiara, tem que conquistar o amor de sua vida, um estudante surdo chamado Aiolia, para que possa ir para o céu. Yaoi MdMxAiolia, outros casais incluídos.
1. Chapter 1

Olá!

Antes de mais nada, quero reafirmar que o único casal "fixo" da fic é Máscara da Morte e Aiolia. Qualquer outro casal entre qualquer outro personagem é possível durante o decorrer da fic (mesmo que inicie com alguns, só dou esse aviso para que eu tenha mais liberdade de relacionar os personagens).

A fic tem situações bem exageradas e elas são propositais, viu?

Pretendo postar toda sexta feira (tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, mas não vai ser postagem programada) e creio que eu não vou atrasar (primeira vez que escrevo com capítulos adiantados, olha a glória)

Sem mais delongas, aproveitem

* * *

Parte I

Era uma alma tão negra e tão corrompida que Shion, o diretor do Setor de Reencarnações do Departamento de Almas Corrompidas teve que jogar farinha de trigo para que conseguisse ver os traços da alma, que se mostrava apenas como uma bolha negra disforme.

Era uma técnica bastante rústica, mas que funcionava pelo contraste entre as cores.

Aquela bolha, que nem tinha nome mais, havia adotado a alcunha Maschera Mortuaria e foi um serial killer siciliano com impressionantes duas mil e quinhentas e setenta e quatro mortes no currículo, tendo arrancado a cabeça de exatos hum mil, novecentas e trinta e duas e embalsamado. Ganhara o apelido pela mania absurda de decorar sua casa com os troféus.

O tal Maschera Mortuaria morreu aos oitenta de velhice e por Shion iria direto ao inferno que o acolha. Mas, seguindo as ordens superiores, era obrigado a dar uma última chance àquela alma, tendo a mesma recebido o objetivo 9d para salvação – encontrar o amor da sua vida, em nível extremo de dificuldade.

Shion suspirou. Duvidava muito que uma alma tão negra conseguiria cumprir um dos objetivos mais cruéis de todos os quinze mil objetivos de vida disponíveis para distribuição. De qualquer forma, já que aquela alma reencarnaria mesmo, Shion decidiu ajudar a clareá-la.

Assim, ao invés de reencarnar de imediato, a alma de Maschera Mortuaria ficou quinhentos anos mergulhada em alvejante.

Parte II

 _Máscara da Morte está online_ , piscou a tela do bate-papo em azul e branco. Nos últimos tempos essa era a melhor parte do dia de _Golden Lion_. Aiolia suspirou. Chegava a ser triste o ponto alto do seu dia ser uma pessoa que nem conhecia logar em uma sala virtual.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Olá, Lion  
Como está?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Mais ou menos, o dia foi bem duro  
E você?]

A parte recordável e boa dos dias de Aiolia se resumiam a conversar com Máscara da Morte, pessoa que ele esperava não ser um serial killer em potencial, dado o nick no Sanctuary Online. Costumavam varar a noite conversando, mesmo que nunca tivessem se visto pelo Skype ou uma foto que seja. Verdade seja dita, Aiolia não ia sair espalhando sua face para desconhecidos na internet. Máscara da Morte não parecia pensar diferente.

No entanto, do outro lado da tela, Máscara da Morte (ele de fato preferia ser chamado assim) sorria enquanto conversava com Golden Lion e tinha uns motivos mais pessoais e intransferíveis para não querer mostrar suas fuças para o amigo virtual, mesmo depois de dois anos conversando todos os dias.

E era estranho isso, já que moravam relativamente perto, mesmo que em países diferentes.

Digo, ambos sabiam que eram europeus, mas não faziam idéia de que país o outro era. Só sabiam que nenhum era britânico pelo inglês dos dois não ser lá grandes coisas. Chegava a ser ridículo o excesso de zelo lingüístico e pessoal por parte dos dois, mas né, fazer o quê.

(internamente, Máscara da Morte queria ser um pouco mais pessoal, mas Aiolia era arredio – e com razão, "Máscara da Morte" não é um nick muito confiável em uma sala de bate-papo)

Então, devido a esse histórico de amizade impessoal, Máscara ficou bem impressionado e quase cuspiu o frappé na tela do notebook quando leu a mensagem

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Daí que fiquei puto porque não pude ir no show deles aqui em Atenas  
Tinha esperado o ano todo por isso, caralho  
E não vou poder ir tão cedo  
Acho que nunca mais]

Ok, mais do que impressionado e penalizado por Golden Lion não ter ido ao show do Scorpions por estar no hospital e aparentemente estar puto com o fato por "não poder ir nunca mais", mesmo que um show dos Scorpions não é coisa muito rara, Máscara da Morte ficou absorto ao descobrir que Golden Lion é grego – na melhor das hipóteses, um estrangeiro que mora em Atenas, mas muito provavelmente grego.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Vai ter um show deles aqui em Roma próximo fim de semana]

Só depois de ter visto que Máscara da Morte é de Roma, Aiolia percebeu que tinha dito que era de Atenas.

É que, percebam, Aiolia estava muito puto com o fato de ter perdido o show e esqueceu do acordo mudo de não falar de onde era. Aparentemente Máscara da Morte revelou de forma proposital que era de Roma, numa espécie de "toma lá, dá cá".

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ah, não tenho grana para ir até Roma, cara  
Mas se você for no show eu quero fotos]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Mas hein  
Pedindo fotos de repente assim  
Se quisesse era só pedir  
Até por que não tenho grana pra ir no show]

Tendo atravessado aquela linha tênue que os deixavam um tanto impessoais demais, decidiram em outro acordo mudo que estava tudo bem em dar as caras finalmente, ou ao menos cada um dizer o próprio nome, sei lá.

Tipo, já fazia dois anos. Que espécie de amigos virtuais nem sabem o nome um do outro depois de dois anos?

Aiolia já imaginava nomes italianos para nomear Máscara da Morte, já que não curtia muito o nick e pensar nos diversos nomes era engraçado, Carlo, Giuseppe, Gian, Emanuele, Gabriele, Rafaele, Ettore, Luca.

Isto é, se Máscara da Morte fosse um homem.

Parecia e ele falava no masculino, mas vai saber.

Por sua vez, Máscara da Morte esperava que, de fato, Aiolia não pedisse a foto, perguntasse o Skype ou seu nome. Não é como se fosse engraçado dizer "Oi, meu nome é Chiara", com a cara máscula que tinha.

Não na Itália, ao menos.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Sei lá, acho que está na hora de me apresentar direito  
Meu nome é Aiolia  
E o seu?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Chiara]

Aiolia riu. Então Máscara da Morte era uma menina e não um Gian Carlo qualquer, de barba por fazer, ombros largos e voz grossa. Decepcionante. Do outro lado da tela, Chiara, digo, Máscara da Morte abaixou a cabeça em resignação. Odiava ter que se apresentar. Já sabia o que tinha por vir.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ah  
Não imaginei que fosse uma garota  
Parece homem  
Até fala no masculino]

Bingo.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [É por que sou um homem]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Parece que vai chover hoje, não?  
lol]

Ok, reafirmar seu gênero foi mais fácil que dizer o próprio nome, ao menos com _Aiolia_. Aliás, que espécie de nome era esse? Não era muito dado a nomes gregos, mas "Aiolia" era estranho por demais e lhe dava vontade de comer _spaghetti aglio e olio_.

Sei lá, por mais idiota que a piada soasse, "Aiolia" parecia ser o nome correto do molho que leva _aglio e olio_ , então mais que preocupado com o próprio nome ou ter que dizer, de novo, que era um homem, Máscara da Morte ria.

 _Golden Lion disse:_  
[Agora que já nos apresentamos formalmente  
Eu gostaria de confirmação da sua masculinidade  
Que tal Skpe?]

Ok, isso soava como um convite pornô, Aiolia pensou depois de teclar o enter.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Não que eu queria fazer sexo virtual com você  
Quer dizer, faria, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Faria é? Por que acha que eu sou uma garota ou...?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ambos?]

Era a primeira vez que Aiolia saía do armário para alguém que não incluísse seu namoradinho de infância, Mu, ou o namoradinho da adolescência, Shaka, ambos seus melhores amigos, obrigado, que decidiram se comer para tirar sarro com sua cara. Ou para alguém do grupo de amigos de seu irmão, que os havia inserido sem pedir permissão e que agora fazia parte da sua vida e estava muito agradecido por isso. E tinha Milo, é.

E pretendia continuar escondendo isso.

Que era bi, digo.

E só contara para Chiara (ou Máscara da Morte, que o valha) por puro impulso e a ainda existente impessoalidade entre eles. Existiam muitos Aiolias gays ou bis em Atenas, certeza.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Bem, eu diria que também gosto da fruta. Da sua, ao menos]

De todas as coisas que saíam de seu armário, dizer que era gay era o menor dos problemas de Máscara da Morte. Para ele não era grande coisa, Roma inteira sabia que ele era gay e se perguntava pra quê toda aquela testosterona injetada se ia gostar de pintos e não de pererecas (exatas palavras partidas de sua mama certa ocasião).

Mas para Aiolia era grande coisa e sorriu de orelha a orelha, mas meio desconfiado.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Sério é?  
Não ta tirando sarro de mim?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [E por que eu tiraria?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Sei lá  
Tenho que ir agora  
Até]

Por mais que Aiolia quisesse continuar conversando com Chiara (ou Máscara da Morte, não sabia do quê o chamar agora) e dar prosseguimento ao primeiro papo de viés pessoal que tiveram nesses dois anos, tinha que sair. Sabia que a situação no geral da casa estava tensa por ver as sombras nervosas pela fresta da porta fechada, mas, obviamente, não ouvia nada.

Digo, desde aquela famigerada noite no hospital, em que perdera o show dos Scorpions, não ouvia basicamente nada.

Observando a situação nada confortável de seu lar antes, durante e depois de sua convalescência, Aiolia às vezes se sentia grato por não conseguir ouvir as brigas mais, mas esse era o único momento em que se sentia minimamente grato por ter ficado surdo. Todos os outros momentos de sua vida que o lembravam disso eram um pé no saco.

De qualquer forma, Aiolos, seu irmão, já acendia e apagava a luz para chamar sua atenção quando Aiolia deslogou do chat e olhou para o irmão.

\- Tá na hora de ir, anda.

Aiolos era uma das poucas pessoas que não conversavam devagar como se Aiolia fosse retardado. Aiolia conseguia ler lábios, obrigado, e falava muito bem, obrigado.

Às vezes, na verdade, muitos se esqueciam que ele era surdo, o que ocasionava em um Aiolia perdido na conversa e nada a fim de se inteirar do assunto.

Aiolia desligou o notebook e o colocou em cima da cama, vestindo uma roupa decente, estava só de cueca, para sair. Toda sexta-feira saía com o irmão e os amigos e isso significava que se mantinha longe do computador ou do app do Sanctuary Online para celular.

Por sua vez, Máscara da Morte já esperava que Golden Lion barra Aiolia fosse sair, era o que acontecia todas as sextas-feiras. Pela piada e pelo prazer de poder dizer que "olha, você não estava online, mas eu te comi" no próximo bate-papo, Máscara da Morte foi até a cozinha do diminuto apartamento em que dividia com certo sueco espalhafatoso fazer _spaghetti aglio e olio_. Ainda teria que trabalhar hoje, mas era um pouco cedo, principalmente pelo fato de Sven não ter levantado ainda. Ele costumava levar horas no banho.

Falando nele, ele saía do quarto agora, descabelado e com sono e ainda assim perfeito. Máscara nunca entenderia como, mas nunca havia visto o amigo em um ângulo ou situação ruim. Chegava a ser injusto.

\- Fazendo o quê?

Máscara respondeu rindo, não conseguia olhar pro macarrão e não se lembrar de Aiolia – Espaguete alho e óleo. Vai querer, Dite?

Afrodite deu de ombros e se sentou na cadeira. Coisa linda era Máscara gostar de cozinhar, já que se dependessem dele morreriam de fome. – Pode ser.

Se conheceram no trabalho, em uma boate gay em Roma, em que Sven, nome de registro, fazia certas performances como Afrodite, nome que adotava para a vida. Máscara, por sua vez, começara como barwoman aos 16, ainda menor, e agora aos 25 era barman e essa mudança de nomenclatura significava tudo.

Parte dele adorava responder com voz grossa quando perguntavam pel **a** Chiara e recebiam como resposta um cara grande de voz grossa.

Quer dizer, alto ele era (e agradecia à genética por isso), mas seus ombros não eram lá tão largos, infelizmente. Não que alguém fosse reparar. Isso tava mais para o que Camus chamava de _Transtorno de Imagem Corporal_ , mas Chiara barra Máscara da Morte não admitiria isso nunca.

Às vezes também era muito inseguro com a própria imagem e com o quê as outras pessoas pensariam ou se ele parecia estar com a imagem de sua carteira de identidade na testa, Chiara Lucchese, sexo feminino.

Do mesmo modo que, mesmo não gostando muito de ser um homem com um nome feminino, se recusava a escolher um nome, que era o caminho comum quando se fazia a transição de gênero.

Vai entender, ele diria.

De qualquer forma,na Itália não dava para mudar os documentos, sexo e nome. As pessoas ficavam surpresas e viam como um item fofo saber que o nome do barman da _Il Paradiso_ , conhecido como Máscara da Morte, se chamava Chiara. Isto quando não sabiam que ele era transgênero. Quando sabiam desse detalhe a coisa costumava mudar de figura.

Falando nisso, o apelido "Máscara da Morte" surgira quando um pré-adolescente pré-transição Chiara, lendo sobre assassinos em série, ficou sabendo sobre o famigerado siciliano chamado Maschera Mortuaria e decidiu ser de bom tom usar o nome nas partidas de Counter Strike. Para o apelido pegar foi rápido, principalmente levando em consideração o excesso de habilidade do Chiara com _First Person Shooter_ , aqueles joguinhos de tiro em primeira pessoa.

Já comendo, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite receberam uma ligação para comparecer ao trabalho com urgência. Aparentemente teriam uma festa surpresa para o gerente, Aldebaran, antes de abrirem a boate às 10.

De uniforme, na boate e no meio da festa, Máscara se pegou pensando se Lion pediria novamente para irem para o Skype e se concordaria com isso, com medo de que o grego descobrisse sobre o pequeno detalhe que não tinha entre as penas.

Bebendo ouzo e observando os amigos conversarem, Aiolia se perguntou se Chiara (definitivamente preferia esse nome) lembraria do pedido de Skype e se pediria conversas com áudio e descobrisse sobre a surdez.

Resignados e ambos arrependidos de terem entrado no âmbito pessoal demais da amizade internética, logaram no Sanctuary Online.

* * *

Olá!

Gostaram? Espero que sim! Tenho motivos para não ter escolhido um nome masculino para o Máscara, não me matem ainda D:

Obrigado por lerem, até a próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Parte I

Observando os novos rumos que a alma de Maschera Mortuaria levava (que agora Shion preferia chamar de Chiara, por ter se afeiçoado a pessoa que a alma agora era) tinha certeza que os 500 anos no alvejante fizeram efeito.

Verdade seja dita, Chiara era portador de uma alma cardinal, o tipo de alma que mais facilmente evoluía. A alma do Objetivo de Vida de Chiara, Aiolia, por exemplo, era uma alma fixa, aquelas que dificilmente evoluem e costumam repetir os mesmos erros de novo e de novo, vida após vida.

(só a título de informação, também existiam as almas mutáveis, que eram inconstantes e sua vida e evolução variava de acordo com o ambiente. As mais adaptáveis, mas as que mais produzem problemas e dor de cabeça)

De qualquer forma, Shion estava feliz com os rumos daquela alma que chegou tão negra a ponto de precisar de trigo para fazer contraste. Chiara não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas nunca tinha matado ninguém e tendo em vista o seu histórico isso era um avanço sensacional.

Assim, quando recebeu o relatório de Milo e de Shura dizendo que, finalmente, depois de dois anos conversando pela internet, Aiolia e Chiara sabiam de onde cada um era e os nomes, Shion se felicitou pelo romance, que vinha a passos de tartaruga.

Parte II

Shura ergueu a sobrancelha quando viu Chiara teclando no celular e rindo no meio da pequena confraternização pré-trabalho. Sabia que ele estava conversando com Aiolia e, como anjo da guarda, estava a ponto de comprar uma passagem para Atenas com o pretexto de férias e ir ele mesmo armar uma situação para que Máscara conhecesse Aiolia ao vivo.

Milo, o anjo de Aiolia, também passava por maus bocados, ainda mais levando em consideração que Aiolia detestava suas fuças por ter, aparentemente, transado com Shaka enquanto Aiolia e Shaka ainda eram um casal.

Um absurdo, Milo diria. Shaka era safado, mas era fiel.

E Milo, se fosse para escolher um ex de Aiolia, escolheria Mu, com certeza.

Falando em Shaka, o mesmo estava com o semblante fechado, fruto de ver Aiolia teclando no celular e se perdendo nas nuvens, coisa que já estava ficando chata e repetitiva. Mu riu da cara de Shaka e mandou uma mensagem para Aiolia, provocando.

 _Você já é surdo, caralho, que tal dedicar sua visão a algo que não seja o celular?_

Aiolia fechou a cara e fez um muxoxo incompreensível antes de dar um tchau rápido para Chiara barra Máscara da Morte e guardar o celular no bolso.

\- Que tópico é tão importante que merece minha presença?

\- Estávamos falando no preço absurdo do ouzo. Fomos afetados pela crise – riu Kanon, sorvendo mais do líquido em questão. Era obviamente uma piada e o preço do ouzo era a última coisa que preocupava Kanon, sendo ele a única alma que estava trabalhando dentro de casa. – Eu diria que eu não devia estar num bar bebendo ouro líquido.

Saga, gêmeo de Kanon, suspirou ao lado. Viver estava difícil. – Não é como se fosse ficar assim até o fim dos tempos. Uma hora melhora.

\- Deixe os pensamentos otimistas para mim, Saga – Aiolos riu – Não combina muito com você.

Entre os sete amigos, três trabalhavam: Aiolos, Kanon e Mu. Saga procurava desesperadamente um emprego como advogado, fora demitido no último semestre, enquanto Shaka e Aiolia estavam na universidade e então não eram tecnicamente desempregados. Milo, por sua vez, apesar de ter reencarnado como um humano única e exclusivamente para ficar de olho em Aiolia, ainda era subalterno de Shion e recebia seu soldo mensal. Para todos os efeitos era um estudante que ganhava a vida com atividades não reconhecidas oficialmente.

Em Roma, Máscara da Morte guardou o celular, sob os olhares cortantes de Camus, Shura, Afrodite e do chefe. Não era muito educado ficar grudado no celular no meio de uma festa e Camus fez questão de exteriorizar o fato.

\- Não é muito educado ficar ao celular em público, Chiara.

Camus costumava ser incisivo e dizer exatamente o que pensava, sem ressalvas, e volta e meia Máscara da Morte se irritava com isso. – E? – respondeu cínico.

Camus girou os olhos, levemente irritado e bufou. – Por que não chama esse tal Lion para se encontrar e resolve esse problema na cama de uma vez?

Para Camus, invariavelmente, os problemas poderiam ser solucionados na cama.

Afrodite concordava e costumava resolver seus problemas na cama de Camus.

\- O nome dele é Aiolia.

\- Descobriu o nome dele finalmente é? – disse Aldebaran, começando a juntar os copos da festinha surpresa – Achei que fossem ficar nessa lengalenga de nem saber o nome um do outro para sempre.

\- Ele é de onde? Turquia?

\- Grécia, Afrodite. – volveu Camus, ajudando o chefe na limpeza – Se algum grego te ouvir falando isso é motivo de morte.

Shura estava internamente dando pulos de alegria, mas a felicidade era só interna. Externamente permanecia sério e estóico como sempre e tentava não fangirlizar (ou, no caso, fanboyzar) em público sobre o avanço romântico de seu protegido. Quando chegasse em casa teria que atualizar a tabela de Chioria, como ele tinha carinhosamente apelidado o shipp.

A aproximadamente mil e trezentos quilômetros a sudeste, em Atenas, Milo se mordia de vontade de perguntar, mas sabendo que receberia uma má resposta atravessada ou talvez seria ignorado completamente e não gostava do que resultaria em nenhuma das duas hipóteses, não o fez. Decidido a fazer esse romance andar e ao menos fazer Aiolia contar que tinha um amigo virtual que estimava muito, Milo decidiu por usar meios indiretos e puxou Mu para uma esquina qualquer, dando a desculpa de perguntar sobre uma garota que inexistia.

\- Que garota quer saber, Milo? Você sabe, ela pode ter saído da Grécia, mas bem capaz de vir aqui só pra te capar se descobrir que você arranjou outra – Mu começou a falar enquanto prendia os cabelos. A ex-namorada possessiva de Milo era um assunto que preocupava a todos exceto Milo, que respondeu a lembrança da ex com um dar de ombros – Mas se quiser tem uns caras que posso te apresentar.

\- Não tem garota nenhuma, também não quero ninguém – começou Milo – Não acha estranho o Aiolia com o celular o tempo todo? Não acha que tem alguém?

Mu ergueu os pontinhos tatuados, incrédulo – Desconfiei, mas ele me contaria se tivesse um cara.

\- Não se não tivesse algo, tipo... Se ainda estivessem começando ou sei lá.

\- Ainda assim ele contaria.

Milo bufou nervoso. Mu era um tanto teimoso quando queria ser – Só pergunta pra ele, ta? Se eu perguntar ele vai me ignorar ou vir com patada e se isso acontecer eu não respondo por mim.

Milo queria evitar voar nas fuças de Aiolia.

Até por que, como anjo da guarda da pessoa em questão, poderia ser demitido se o fizesse.

Digo, que espécie de anjo da guarda saía aos tapas com seu protegido?

\- Ah, você quer que eu pergunte?

\- Isso.

\- Ok.

Enquanto Milo tentava dar um passo adiante na vida romântica de Aiolia, Il Paradiso começava as atividades noturnas. Com Camus e Afrodite nos camarins se preparando para as apresentações da noite e Aldebaran andando por aí gerenciando os demais funcionários, Chiara se viu sozinho com Shura no bar, terminando de limpar o mesmo depois da festinha improvisada.

\- E então, quando vai para a Grécia dar as caras para o tal _aglio e olio_? – Shura adorou o apelido – Ou vai demorar outros dois anos?

\- Não vai acontecer – volveu Máscara, secando um dos copos de Martini com uma concentração exagerada – Ele é gay, acho.

\- E você um homem, sabe?

Máscara suspirou antes de responder, guardando o copo – Ele é um gay que curte pênis, Shura.

\- Você nem o conhece direito, não pode afirmar que ele vai te dar um pé na bunda ao descobrir que você é trans.

\- Ah, claro. Por que isso nunca me aconteceu antes. – respondeu cínico. O que mais acontecia era homens rejeitarem Chiara (depois de rir do nome dele) quando descobriam que ele era transgênero. Invariavelmente situações assim paravam na cadeia, com Máscara da Morte passando a noite na ala feminina da delegacia e/ou respondendo um processo por agressão – Não sei como passou pela minha cabeça que um cara me rejeitaria por ter nascido com o sexo feminino.

\- Mas esse é diferente.

\- Como sabe, espanhol de merda? – respondeu rude, quase quebrando o copo que secava – É sempre a mesma coisa, por que com o Aiolia seria diferente?

Shura não podia dizer que Aiolia era o objetivo de vida de Máscara da Morte e muito menos que sabia que não ia dar certo com todos aqueles caras que Chiara tentou se relacionar. Confidencialidade trabalhista. Ou algo assim. Mesmo se pudesse dizer, duvidava muito que alguém fosse acreditar. – Por que não conta pra ele? Ou puxa o assunto?

Shura efetivamente não levou um soco nas fuças por que Aldebaran sentiu a aura negra que envolvia os dois e segurou o murro a meio caminho – Ei, ei. O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Nada, chefe – responderam em uníssono.

\- Chiara, eu até entendo você bater nos clientes ofensivos, mas não quero você batendo em outros funcionários, entendido? – respondeu Aldebaran soltando o punho fechado de Máscara da Morte – O que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou sério.

\- Só o cabrito se metendo onde não devia.

Sobre essa frase, há de se ressaltar duas coisas, para fins de contexto:  
1- Shura adquirira o apelido de cabrito quando, aos 12, fora atacado por um na fazenda dos pais de Chiara.  
2- Era de conhecimento geral nas araras do céu que caprinos odiavam anjos ou almas de classificação pura.

Shura odiava o apelido, que só era utilizado com esse objetivo mesmo. Sabia que estava entrando em um terreno delicado e que estava errado, mas como convencer o protegido sem contar o que sabia? – Desculpe, Chiara.

Máscara da Morte bufou antes de respondeu um "tudo bem" abafado.

Por sua vez, Aldebaran deixou o semblante cair, cansado das brigas constantes daqueles dois. No tópico de hoje ao menos dessa vez Máscara tinha razão. Shura sabia que a transexualidade era um tópico delicado e não devia ficar cutucando em algo que não lhe dizia respeito. – Vai esfriar a cabeça nos camarins, Chiara. Afrodite estava querendo falar com você.

Assim Shura levava um sabão do chefe por desrespeitar Chiara ao mesmo tempo em que Mu puxava um assunto um tanto parecido com Aiolia na mesa do bar.

\- Aiolia, tá de namoro novo? – começou, comendo um pedaço de pão com tzatziki¹ - Não larga o celular.

Aiolia ergueu a sobrancelha em dúvida se tinha entendido certo – Como assim?

\- Namoro. Sabe. Um cara.

\- Não acho que ele teria um namorado novo e não contaria para mim, Mu – começou Shaka – Ele não ousaria.

\- Mas ele não larga o computador, fica lá 24h – começou Aiolos, jogando a perna no colo de Saga, já meio bêbado – Fica falando com um tal de Máscara da Morte.

\- Que espécie de pessoa se chama assim? – respondeu Saga, tirando a perna de Aiolos do colo e pondo as suas no colo do mesmo – É um tanto... Bizarramente Incomum.

\- Anormal, eu diria. – volveu Kanon, também usando as pernas de Aiolos como apoio, entrelaçando as suas na de Saga – Mas já se conhecem ao vivo? Não dá pra ter namoro sem ter pegado, Aiolia, qual é.

\- Não tem namoro nenhum, ele não me contou – disse Shaka incisivo – Ele não ousaria.

\- Ele nem te deve satisfação, loiro.

Com essa fala, Kanon conseguiu uma discussão acalorada e meio bêbada com Shaka, que ainda acreditava que Aiolia devia lhe contar suas atualizações amorosas, mas não por algum sentimento possessivo, ele negava e afirmava ser por que Aiolia era um idiota e Shaka e Mu (e Milo) deviam aprovar ou não o pretendente.

Nenhum pretendente jamais fora aprovado.

Com isso Aiolia se sentia um adolescente infantilóide, mas ignorava o fato por que Shaka invariavelmente tinha razão sobre as pessoas. Mu, por outro lado, não aprovava ninguém por simples birra por motivos ainda desconhecidos.

Mu também não aprovava nenhum relacionamento de nenhum dos outros seis amigos que incluísse pessoas de fora, mas isso era um caso a parte.

\- Não tem ninguém – Aiolia girou os olhos, cansado desse falatório todo – O tal Máscara da Morte é só um amigo, o nome dele é Chiara.

Então Aiolia se preparou para ver os amigos discutirem sobre o nome feminino do tal cara e se ele não era shemale ou hefemale ou que o valesse. Curiosamente, o falante Milo se mantinha calado e Aiolia sabia que era ele quem colocou caraminholas na cabeça de Mu para que jogasse a merda no ventilador. Milo pagaria com requintes de crueldade.

\- Vocês falam de mim, mas o Milo se corresponde há anos com um espanhol chamado Shura. Tem até foto com ele.

Milo ficou boquiaberto. Evidentemente conhecia Shura, mas não era para ninguém saber disso – Shura é só um amigo.

Tendo mudado o foco do assunto com sucesso, Aiolia riu de lado, vingativo, recebendo uma olhada mortal por parte de Milo, que rapidamente abriu o semblante, tendo uma idéia.

\- Na verdade eu e o Shura estamos namorando já tem seis meses. Ele vem com um amigo me visitar por esses dias.

Milo ainda teria que explicar Shura do plano e fazê-lo tirar Chiara da Itália, mas isso era o de menos.

Se Aiolia e Máscara da Morte não davam um passo adiante por bem, iria por mal.

* * *

¹ Molho feito com iogurte, alho e pepino, normalmente servido com carnes


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: vi hoje (18/05), depois de me avisarem, que postei o documento errado na hora de atualizar a fic no dia 13/05. Perdão, gente. Agora, o capítulo correto.

* * *

Parte I

Pela tela do computador, o nome de Chiara piscava para o nada. A pasta de sua alma nos arquivos do céu era uma das maiores e qualquer revisor que tenha sã consciência tentou fugir de ser responsável por Milo, Shura e as almas de Aiolia e Chiara. Neste exato momento, a alma de Máscara piscava cor-de-rosa, significando que era um momento tecnicamente propício para acasalamento e isso era um aviso comum e que normalmente vinha a cada mês para almas que encarnaram possuindo um útero saudável.

No entanto, ao ver o aviso e o histórico de Chiara, que já há oito anos não tinha o aviso cor-de-rosa, não menstruando ou tendo período fértil, Dohko ficou confuso e coçou o queixo. Teria que verificar se era um bug no sistema ou um tipo de alerta diferente.

Assim, quando Dohko saiu para pegar o manual para verificar os alertas possíveis, o nome de Aiolia começou a piscar preto.

Parte II

No geral, Milo sabia que ninguém acreditaria que tinha um namorado espanhol gostoso há seis meses. Primeiro por que, seis meses atrás, ainda estava com a _ela_. Segundo por que, em sua vida, ainda existe _ela_. Terceiro por que todos sabiam que Milo era uma pessoa bastante sexual que não suportaria um longo período de seca, necessário em um namoro à distância. Por isso não ligou quando os seis amigos explodiram na risada após dizer que Shura era seu namorado.

\- Milo, conta outra – disse Kanon depois de pegar ar por tanto rir – Quem é o tal espanhol?

\- Se é que ele existe – disse Mu, bebendo uma dose de ouzo – Digo, pode ser invencionice do Aiolia.

\- Assim como esse tal da internet pode ser invencionice do Milo – Se existia uma coisa que Shaka acreditava era que Aiolia não esconderia algo de si. Aiolia se sentia condoído por ver o ex sendo feito de trouxa por acreditar piamente assim, mas o sentimento passava quando via que, afinal de contas, não existia relacionamento nenhum entre Aiolia e Máscara da Morte. – É perigoso se relacionar com pessoas pela internet, ainda mais um cara chamado Máscara da Morte.

\- O nome dele é Chiara, Shaka. – começou Aiolos – Mas Chiara é nome feminino, certeza que ele não é shemale? Ou hefemale, no caso – riu.

Aiolia girava os olhos, tentando ignorar toda aquela situação. Não sabia quem era o tal espanhol, mas tinha certeza da existência dele. Não acreditava que era namorado do Milo, mas duvidava muito que eles não tivessem feito sexo.

Enquanto, num bar de Atenas, um grupo de amigos discutia sobre a existência (ou não) de certo espanhol e uma pessoa italiana de gênero aparentemente indefinido, essas mesmas pessoas (ambos de gênero masculino, muito bem definidos, obrigado), espirravam vertiginosamente na Il Paradiso.

Depois de controlado o acesso de espirros, bastante impróprios para o local, Shura recebeu no celular uma mensagem que sabia ser de Milo, por causa do toque do filme Missão Impossível. Pondo o celular na parte baixa da bancada e escondendo tanto do gerente quanto dos clientes, leu a mensagem,

 _[Filho da puta, falei que você é meu namorado há seis meses e vai vir me visitar com um amigo. Traz o Chiara]_

sendo tal mensagem respondida com

 _[Ah, but of course, é simples assim, você é um gênio, Milo]  
[Nós não podemos interferir diretamente, idiota]_

Milo girou os olhos ao ler a resposta. Não era como se fosse uma coisa legal Chiara e Aiolia não cumprirem seus respectivos objetivos de vida. Os anjos da guarda também sofriam conseqüências em caso de falha.

Falando nisso, o objetivo de Aiolia era um de nível fácil, 19a, Fazer o Ex e Melhor Amigo de Idiota, objetivo que estava sendo cumprido com maestria.

Shaka espirrou, fazendo os óculos de aro grosso voarem para cima da mesa. Coincidência ou destino, os óculos pararam no chão depois de Mu acidentalmente bater o cotovelo neles, os fazendo ser pisados por um garoto aleatório que passava pelo bar. Shaka o olhou, irritado e encarou as fuças do moleque. Japonês do olho meio azulado e uma cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas, olhou para a mesa em que Shaka estava e riu cínico, colocando o óculos quebrado nas mãos de Shaka, que observava estático.

\- Foi mal. – disse o rapaz num sotaque japonês carregado – Mais atenção da próxima vez.

Shaka ficou tão absorto na presença do rapaz que não teve forças para reagir. Na verdade, ninguém reagiu violentamente, apesar de na cabeça de Shaka ter passado uma cena macabra em que ele matava o moleque de sete formas diferentes. Com os gêmeos e Aiolos achando muito engraçado e já shippando Shaka com o japonês moleque, pela cena parecer muito com início de filmes românticos onde o casal briga o tempo todo, com Milo discutindo com Shura pelo celular e Mu tentando ver se os óculos de Shaka tinham salvação, Aiolia deu de ombros por não ter entendido e não estar entendendo nada da situação. Entediado, se levantou e, sem muitas explicações foi para casa.

Na Il Paradiso, enquanto Shura virava três para discutir com Milo e atender os clientes, Chiara ainda estava deitado na poltrona do camarim de Camus e Afrodite, pensando na vida e tentando se acalmar. – Daí foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Tudo bem, Shura não estava certo em enfiar o nariz onde não é chamado – comentou o sueco enquanto escondia as sobrancelhas com cola bastão – Mas você tem que controlar sua raiva, Chiara.

\- Tenho nada, aquele espanhol de merda que tem que controlar a língua.

\- Não discute, Di – Camus já tinha terminado a maquiagem e começava a vestir a roupa para o show e acreditava que Afrodite era muito lento para se arrumar. Ficava lindo, mas puta que pariu, como demorava. Irritadiço por que sabia que ia esperar cerca de uma hora no celular até Afrodite estar pronto para a primeira apresentação, em dupla, se sentou, só meia calça, salto agulha 12 e _tucking_ , com os pés de Chiara no colo. Camus se perguntava todos os dias por que namorava o sueco. – Sabe que esse não é um assunto que Máscara gosta de falar.

Máscara da Morte bufou, mudando de assunto – O quê queria comigo, Dite?

\- Ah sim. Isso – respondeu o sueco, ainda escondendo as sobrancelhas – Sua mãe ligou no meu celular. Ela está preocupada, tem tempo que você não aparece.

A família de Máscara da Morte tinha certos problemas em aceitar a transexualidade do filho e, de um modo geral, a mãe de Máscara tinha que esconder o contato de Afrodite com a desculpa de que é a filha de uma amiga dos tempos de escola, Sylvia Svenson, nome inventado. Então toda vez que queria saber do filho, era Afrodite que mama contatava e isso entristecia Chiara em níveis alarmantes – Ela sabe que não posso ligar.

\- Uhum. Mas dessa vez ela te chamou para ir pra casa. Aparentemente seu pai não está bem.

Aiolia dormia tranqüilo quando Chiara fez o mesmo, ir para casa. Já tinha amanhecido e, antes de efetivamente capotar na cama, logou no Sanctuary Online para mandar uma mensagem para Golden Lion antes que desistisse da idéia de desabafar com um estranho.

Os sentimentos que Máscara tinha com relação ao pai eram tão dúbios que ele não sabia o que sentir e precisava desabafar. A primeira pessoa que pensou para fazê-lo era justamente _aglio e olio_ , por estar naquele limiar entre amigo e estranho. Se escolhesse Aldebaran, Shura, Camus ou Afrodite seu desabafo resultaria ou no combo bebedeira, briga e delegacia ou bebedeira, sorvete e filmes meia-boca.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Quando estiver online me dá um toque, eu precisava falar com você]

 _Golden Lion está online_

Aiolia estava com o telefone embaixo do travesseiro e o sentiu vibrar ao receber a mensagem de Máscara da Morte no Sanctuary Online. Sonolento, pegou o celular e sorriu, logando para conversar com o amigo.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Bom dia  
Pode falar]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Te acordei? Bom dia]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Acordou sim, mas não tem problema  
Aconteceu alguma coisa?]

Talvez a única parte pessoal que ambos compartilhavam desde sempre eram alguns dos problemas que passavam, mas nunca entravam em muitos detalhes, até por que Aiolia escondia que é surdo e Máscara da Morte que é trans. De qualquer forma, Aiolia não estranhou o amigo precisar desabafar, muito pelo contrário.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Máscara da Morte?  
Chiara?]

Já preocupado, Aiolia se sentou na cama para poder se concentrar melhor e espantar o sono. Máscara estava demorando demais responder.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Desculpe a demora, é que eu não sei por onde começar]

 _Golden Lion:  
_ [Não se pressione]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [É que minha mama ligou, parece que meu pai está doente]

Aiolia tentou, do fundo do coração, se solidarizar. Digo, se imaginar na mesma situação, mas sempre que pensava em seu próprio pai mal não conseguia de todo ficar triste, ao menos não quando se lembrava do que ele já havia feito. Por mais frio que isso pudesse parecer, não conseguiria mentir para si mesmo.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Nossa cara  
Sabe o quê ele tem?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Não sei ainda, mama pediu para eu ir para casa  
Mas eu não queria]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Por que?  
É muito longe? Mas não é grave para ela querer que você volte  
?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Quando eu tinha 15 eu tive uma briga muito feia com meu pai, não o vi depois disso]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [E isso tem tempo?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Uns 10 anos]

Neste momento, sentado na cadeira da cozinha e se abastecendo de café para que não dormisse sentado, Chiara pensava seriamente em contar sobre a transexualidade para Aiolia. Não é como e Shura estivesse 100% errado naquela hora, mas não sabia o quê faria caso Golden Lion tivesse uma reação negativa. Sem pensar, digitou e enviou.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Foi tão grave assim?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Foi. É que...]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Que..?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [É complicado falar sobre isso, normalmente as pessoas aqui na Itália reagem negativamente quando ficam sabendo. Daí eu vou parar na delegacia lol]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Mas que puxa lol  
Prometo tentar não reagir mal]

Sentado na cama, Aiolia se mordia de curiosidade e fazia um esforço hercúleo para não sair destilando perguntas invasivas e sem sentido. Já Máscara da Morte respirava fundo e tentava se distrair observando um Afrodite semi-nu tirando a maquiagem em silêncio.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Eu sou um homem trangênero, sabe? Ele não aceita isso muito bem]

Aiolia leu a mensagem e ficou confuso. Agora, mais do que nunca, estava confuso sobre o nome de Máscara da Morte, Chiara, e se, afinal de contas, era um menino ou uma menina. Demorou longos minutos para responder, que para Máscara pareceu uma eternidade de rejeição.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu não sei muito bem o quê isso significa  
Você é uma mulher, no caso? Por isso o nome feminino?]

Máscara da Morte suspirou e se estapeou mentalmente, teria que sair explicando tudo de novo. Pelo lado positivo, ele não parecia estar reagindo tão mal. Ainda. Mas não era para falar sobre seu gênero que queria conversar com Aiolia.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Sou homem, mas nasci em um corpo feminino. Mais tarde eu te passo uns links com respostas para perguntas freqüentes, se você tiver alguma dúvida ainda é só falar comigo;  
Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria falar]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ah  
Desculpa cara  
Pode falar]

Aiolia achou de extrema importância adicionar o "cara" na frase, que em inglês ficou "man", para reforçar o entendimento de que tinha entendido que Chiara era um cara. Parecia bom frisar isso. Em Roma, Máscara sorriu. Parecia estar correndo tudo bem.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Então, era a única "garota", mais nova de seis. Meus pais queriam muito uma menina. Minha mãe ficou surpresa quando eu contei como me sentia, mas com o tempo ela passou a me apoiar muito... Mas eu tive uma briga com meu pai e meus irmãos e acabei sendo expulso de casa]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ele te expulsou de casa por isso? Sua mãe não pode fazer nada?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Não, ela é meio submissa demais ao meu pai. Me ajudou as escondidas, me deu dinheiro para vir para Roma ficar na casa de uma amiga dela. Ela também me ajudou de outros jeitos, escondida.  
Isso já passou, outra hora eu te conto  
Mas é que agora o velho parece que está morrendo  
E eu não sei o que fazer]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu não iria  
Mas não sirvo de exemplo  
Também não tenho uma relação boa com o meu pai]

Aiolia encolheu os ombros. Pela hora, sabia que seu pai estava discutindo com sua mãe sobre alguma matéria de ordem doméstica qualquer, como todos os dias. Não ouvia os gritos e os sons estranhos que vinham junto com a violência, mas sabia que eles estavam lá. Aiolos já tinha vindo fechar a porta do quarto e toda a aura ficava densa e estranha. Aiolia tentava ignorar.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Obrigado por me ouvir, Aiolia  
E tenho que pensar no assunto e preciso dormir também. Acabei de chegar do trabalho.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Dorme bem, cara  
Tenta não se preocupar com isso e não vai se não for te fazer feliz]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Obrigado.  
Até]

Assim que deslogou, Máscara foi para a cama e demorou adormecer e dormiu um sono agitado. Aiolia, quando se viu sozinho no bate-papo, saiu do quarto e encontrou aquela cena costumeira e que nunca queria ver.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte I

Quando Dohko voltou com a resposta para o mistério do alarme cor de rosa, viu que Aiolia piscava em preto. Suspirando, digitou uma mensagem para Milo e Shura no grupo do whatsapp que dividiam, Chioria 4ever, nomeado por Shura.

 _Mi, o Aiolia tá piscando preto. Shura, o Chiara tá piscando fúcsia. Achei que era cor-de-rosa, mas é fúcsia.  
Tem que tomar cuidado aí._

Desligando o celular, Dohko encheu a xícara de café. Tinha passado a noite em claro e ao que parece não dormiria tão cedo. Ao menos não enquanto Aiolia e Chiara parassem de piscar alarmes.

Parte II

Quando saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha, Aiolia viu uma cena que acontecia todas as manhãs e que agradecia aos céus por não acordar no susto à noite, por não ter paz enquanto de dia, por ir dormir com medo. Agora vivia no silêncio total e, se isso significava um pouco de paz, na verdade não se importava tanto. Desviou os olhos da cena, não queria ver o que seu pai vociferava e nem a cara de pudim malemolente de sua mãe. Pegando um pedaço de pão e uma maçã, saiu.

Milo roncava quando recebeu a notificação de Dohko. Abriu os olhos indisposto e soltou o cabelo anelado, preso em coque abacaxi, que desceu lindo, macio e definido. Se levantou da cama, colocou uma cueca, já que dormia nu, e só depois foi ver a mensagem. Imediatamente arrependido e desesperado, pensou em ligar para Aiolia, lembrando só depois que o filho da puta era surdo.

 _Falaí, cara. Quer sair para dar uma volta?_

Não tinha melhor maneira de evitar um alarme preto que estar perto de Aiolia, mas não queria ir na casa dele pela manhã, seria até melhor tirar ele de lá. Aiolia dava alarmes pretos com uma freqüência absurda, mais até que almas conhecidas por serem praticantes de esportes radicais. Não recebendo uma mensagem de volta em cinco minutos, Milo ligou para Aiolos.

\- Olos, seu irmão tá aí? Mandei mensagem, mas ele não respondeu.

 _\- Ele acordou e saiu, eu topar com ele eu falo que você ligou_

\- Ah, ok. Valeu.

Milo ouvira vozes altas ao fundo e o barulho de algo quebrando. Sabia que esse era o motivo do alarme preto constante na vida de Aiolia e que Aiolos tinha o mesmo problema. Esperava que o de hoje tivesse um motivo parecido, mas não podia descuidar. Foi se descuidando que Aiolia quase morrera uma vez e acabou ficando surdo. Desesperado, vestiu uma roupa e pôs-se a procurar o protegido.

Alguns quilômetros a noroeste, Shura demorou horas até ver a mensagem de Dohko. Não lembrava o quê o alarme fúcsia significava e jurava ser "período fértil", mas sabia ser virtualmente impossível soar um alarme desses para Chiara agora. Conferindo no livro de regras, fúcsia significava "prestes a ter um arrependimento enorme na vida" e Shura arqueou a sobrancelha, em dúvida. Como cargas d'água evitaria aquilo? Decidido, atualizou a planilha e voltou a dormir. Não adiantava fazer muita coisa com Chiara dormindo.

Neste exato momento, Milo corria as ruas de Atenas procurando Aiolia, que se sentou em um banco em frente à praia, profundamente chateado com a vida, Mu trabalhava em pingentes em forma de peixinhos de ouro¹, Kanon dava aulas na universidade, Saga tentava ser útil para a sociedade fazendo um artigo científico sobre a influência da crise econômica grega na legislação atual, Aiolos dirigia até o cais para trabalhar e, mais importante, Shaka ia ao oftalmologista conseguir outra receita.

No oftalmologista, Shaka entrava na sala de espera com os olhos acirrados, tentando enxergar, quando deu de cara com o tal japonês de cicatriz que quebrara seus óculos. Ele era bastante alto e tinha acabado de levantar da cadeira da sala, olhando Shaka, mal humorado.

\- Tch. Tá me perseguindo, taruira?

Os dentes de Shaka rangeram de raiva ao ouvir a voz do outro e só não voou nas fuças dele por que era uma pessoa muito educada e não dada a demonstrações gratuitas de violência.

\- Com licença – disse contido, se sentando no primeiro lugar vago que viu. O japonês não teve muito tempo de reação e Shaka bem sabia que não ia parar por aí, mas ele foi interrompido a meio caminho pela voz da recepcionista o chamando, _Ikki Amamiya, compareça à sala 12_. Shaka bufou, irritado, pegando o celular,

 _O nome do tal japonês que pisou no meu óculos é Iki Amamia. Não sei se escreve assim. Mas é esse o nome._

sendo tal mensagem direcionada ao grupo do whatsapp que dividia com os amigos. Horas depois Shaka se arrependeria de espalhar a informação, levando em conta que recebeu intermináveis mensagens de como ele era um ótimo stalker e estava escondendo ouro, que ele precisava receber permissão dos amigos antes de fazer investidas românticas e de que ele precisava conferir se o japonês fazia jus à lenda de pênis pequenos.

De qualquer forma, enquanto em Roma todos dormiam por trabalhar até de manhã, as coisas em Atenas estavam meio animadas. Por mais que Milo se esforçasse e tenha mandado exatos 37 emails e mensagens para Aiolia e estivesse louco de desespero procurando o protegido, Aiolia havia deixado o celular em casa e foi encontrado, andando sem rumo pelo cais, por Aiolos, que chegava para trabalhar dando aulas de mergulho.

\- Fazendo o quê aqui? Por que essa cara triste? – disse Aiolos, puxando Aiolia para se sentarem em um banco e pensando em como Atenas é pequeno por ter trombado com Aiolia do nada – Milo está te procurando, aliás.

\- Nada, só não queria ficar em casa. – suspirou – Devia ter trago o celular, daí ao menos entrava no Sanctuary Online...

\- ...E conversava com o tal cara? – Aiolos sorriu – Fala pra mim, ele existe, não é?

\- Existe, mas só conheço ele pela internet, não tem nada de mais – girou os olhos e continuou – Milo que fica aumentando as coisas. Nem sei se o cara é um cara mesmo. Hoje mesmo ele me disse que é mulher, mas é homem.

\- Tipo, trans?

\- É, isso.

\- Olha, não conheço o cara, mas, vai na minha, se ele pediu pra tratar como homem, trata como homem. É bem simples, na verdade – Aiolos se levantou, sorrindo – O Milo tem uma intuição boa, você sabe. Foi ele quem te disse que namorar aquele Baldr seria uma má idéia. O Shaka se gaba de vetar todos os seus namoros ruins, mas ele ficou com o cu aceso por causa do Baldr, que fez o quê fez.

Para maior entendimento do acontecido, tanto Shaka quanto Aiolia ficaram a fim de Baldr, que deu em cima dos dois e, sem que nenhum dos dois amigos soubesse, manteve um relacionamento de cerca de dois meses com ambos. Milo foi terminantemente contra desde o momento em que bateu o olho em Baldr.

Aiolia não gostava de falar de Baldr e nem o considerava seu ex, então não delongou o assunto com Aiolos, mas decidiu dar crédito à intuição de Milo. E, falando nele, foi correndo para casa pegar o celular e gastar preciosos dez minutos lendo todos os emails e mensagens, se sentando na cama de camisa e cueca e respondendo em seguida.

 _Que foi? Saí sem celular, mas agora to em casa._

Milo estancou no meio da rua, controlando os impulsos de mandar mensagens xingando Aiolia. Ele estava bem, seu emprego estava bem e era isso que importava.

 _Vem aqui em casa, to com uma garrafa de ouzo esperando ser tomada_

Aiolia ergueu a sobrancelha em dúvida se iria ou não. Tinha uma relação de animizade com Milo e o conhecia desde que se entendia por gente, mas nunca tinha ido na casa dele. Por outro lado, Milo se arrependeu de imediato de ter chamado Aiolia. Milo, assim como Shura, morava sozinho, em um apartamento pequeno cheio de runas de proteção contra demônios e essas coisas que mais pareciam ter saído de Constantine e, em regra, não podia deixar entrar em sua casa nenhum humano que não fosse seu protegido e mesmo assim apenas em hipóteses de perigo de vida.

Milo deu de ombros. Não era como se um alarme preto significasse outra coisa muito diferente.

(só para ressaltar, alguns anjos da guarda reencarnam na Terra sem pais, vêm como bebês humanos e são criados por outros anjos até os quinze, que é quando são deixados sozinhos a, literalmente, Deus dará)

Como, evidentemente, Aiolia não sabia onde Milo morava, Milo foi de moto buscar o protegido, buzinando na entrada da casa para depois se estapear mentalmente e mandar uma mensagem.

 _Chega aí._

Foi nessa hora aproximadamente que Chiara acordava, tomaria banho e se distraía tomando um capuccino sobre ir ou não visitar o pai. Foi também nessa hora que Máscara da Morte recebeu na sua porta uma das pessoas que não gostaria muito de ver.

Shina era sua prima e, coincidentemente ou não, morou em Atenas nos últimos cinco anos. Foram criados juntos e, apesar de serem inseparáveis até Chiara ser expulso de casa aos 15, não se viam há cerca de três anos, que foi a última vez que Shina havia visitado a família. Nessa ocasião Shina e Máscara tiveram uma discussão colossal sobre responsabilidade, o que era uma discussão hipócrita de ambos os lados e, depois que Shina vociferou um "nem pinto você tem e fica pagando de homem", palavras arrependidas assim que soltas, nunca mais se falaram ou se viram.

Esse dia foi a primeira vez que Chiara foi preso (e na cela feminina), por "tentativa de assassinado". Shina foi parar no hospital, com a mandíbula deslocada e três costelas quebradas.

Então Máscara da Morte, ao abrir a porta, franziu o cenho, irritado. Shina o olhou entre irritada e com vergonha. Pedir arrego requeria muita engolição de sapo.

Verdade seja dita, Shina só não foi parar no hospital novamente por que estava obviamente grávida. Uma barriga redonda enorme, rosto e pés inchados e seios fartos. Ao ver o estado avançado de prenhez da prima, Máscara conteve toda sua raiva e de imediato já sabia o motivo da visita dela.

\- Antes de mais nada, me desculpa, cara.

Erguendo a sobrancelha em dúvida e rindo, Máscara da Morte sorveu mais do capuccino e respondeu cínico – Prossiga.

\- Eu não devia ter dito aquilo pra você.

\- É, eu sei, você sabe, mas você disse. – terminou de tomar o capuccino e se sentou na mesa, puxando uma cadeira para que Shina fizesse o mesmo – Mas não é por isso que você está aqui.

\- É, não é – Shina se acomodou na cadeira e começou a falar – Eu tô morando com uma ex atual namorada, a Marin.

\- Como assim? Achei que vocês tinham terminado quando você teve que ir para Atenas.

-Pois é, mas agora que voltei pra Roma nós voltamos – Shina suspirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu fugi de Atenas por que descobri que estava grávida – ao ver que Máscara da Morte anuía em silêncio com os braços cruzados, continuou – Papa nunca vai perdoar uma filha dele engravidar sem casar.

\- Casasse com o cara, caralho.

\- Eu não amo o Aiolia! Ele só é gostoso pra cacete e não me incomoda, não pega no pé e não me liga! Não quero ter que me casar com ele por causa de bebê, ele nem sabe que engravidei! Eu e Marin decidimos criar o bebê juntas.

\- Sei. – Chiara estava absorto com a quantidade de gregos chamados Aiolia que surgiam no momento sendo que ontem nem sabia que o nome existia – E aí?

\- O Aiolia não sabe que eu estou grávida, eu o larguei sem contar.

\- Uhum.

\- Eu queria que você fingisse ser o pai do bebê. Sabe, para ele não achar que o bebê é dele.

Chiara arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu. Era o pedido mais estapafúrdio que já tinha ouvido – Mas eu nem tenho pinto! – riu – Quer tanto se livrar dele assim?

\- Justamente! É biologicamente improvável você me engravidar, então se der merda tem como o Aiolia acreditar e eu provar que não o traí e que você não é o pai!

\- Você só queria me ver e fica arranjando desculpa, fala a verdade.

Shina corou e desviou o olhar. Certo, estava ensaiando pedir desculpas e ir visitar Chiara já tinha meses... Mas era um bom plano, não era?

\- Vai me ajudar ou não?

\- Pode ser – deu de ombros. A única coisa que o prendia na idéia era pagar de homem cis. Ia adorar ver as pessoas acreditando nisso – Vou ter que viajar para Atenas?

\- Vai.

Em casa, Shura via que o alarme de Chiara gritava fúcsia. À noite daria um jeito de tentar fazê-lo se abrir e tentar reverter a situação, mas por enquanto não podia fazer nada que fosse efetivo. Pelo monitor, ficou sabendo que um dos planos diretores para fazer Aiolia e Chiara se conhecerem, o plano a, estava dando prosseguimento, isto é, através da Shina, mas não sabia em quê níveis isso acontecia. Mas o plano b, o Sanctuary Online, também estava dando um retorno bom e Shura coçou a cabeça se perguntando se daria merda caso os dois planos se encontrassem.

No apartamento de Milo, Aiolia olhava curioso aquele amontoado de bagunça sem sentido e riu de si mesmo por ter passado anos a fio acreditando que Milo seria tão caxias e organizado com a casa como era com o restante da vida. Tirando um amontoado de roupas de cima do sofá, se sentou e ficou observando Milo desenterrar dois copos e uma garrafa de ouzo da pilha de coisas que indicava a cozinha. Milo olhou para si, o servindo, e foi quando começou um dos maiores porres que tomaria na vida.

* * *

¹ Andei lendo muito Cem Anos de Solidão


	5. Chapter 5

Parte I

No dia seguinte, o alarme de Aiolia já tinha parado de piscar. Milo nunca ficou sabendo o quê estava ameaçando Aiolia para início de conversa e também não queria saber. O alarme fúcsia de Chiara, no entanto, ainda piscava, mais forte que nunca.

Neste exato momento, Aiolia, já em casa, maldizia todos os deuses existentes por ter bebido no dia anterior. Estava difícil agüentar a cabeça latejando, a náusea e o gosto de meia velha na boca e sua única vontade no domingo era ficar deitado o dia todo. Em Roma, Máscara estava entre o irritado e o animado, por não saber o que cargas d'água fazer da sua vida.

Como normalmente Chiara fazia quando queria fugir dos problemas e das decisões, hábito que Aiolia também tinha, logaram no Sanctuary Online.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Olá. Recebeu meus links?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Recebi. Tô lendo agora.  
Vou poder te fazer pergunta?  
Certeza que vou ter um monte.  
Até por que tô numa ressaca do caralho agora]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Pode sim. LOL, a noite foi boa, hein? Gosta de beber? Sei fazer uns drinks maneiros. Quer dizer, sou barman]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Bom saber disso, vou abusar dessa sua habilidade  
De outras também, se você tiver]

Aiolia corou. Não costumava ser tão descarado em cantadas baratas. E muito menos ser tão assim pela internet. Do outro lado da tela, Chiara riu alto e bebericou o expresso.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Eu diria que sou bastante hábil]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Bom saber]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [O que você faz da vida, Aiolia?  
(esse nome anda me perseguindo, uma prima minha está grávida de um cara xará seu, descobri ontem. Antes de você não conhecia nenhum)]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Faço faculdade. Fisioterapia. Mas já estou arrependido de fazer.  
Meu nome não é tão comum assim aqui, lol. Devem ser as moiras te perseguindo]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Pior que a Shina, minha prima, pediu para eu fingir ser o pai do bebê, por que ela não quer que esse tal de Aiolia assuma o bebê dela. Diz ela que quer criar o filho com a ex atual namorada, as duas viviam indo e voltando. ]

Aiolia franziu o cenho. Ou a coincidência era muita ou alguém estava armando pro seu lado. Se fosse um de seus amigos (e apostava em Milo e Kanon para isso) a confusão não seria pequena.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu tenho uma ex italiana chamada Shina. Terminamos tem uns cinco meses, mas ela não está grávida. Ela é bi igual eu, tem uma ex japonesa ruiva gostosa numa relação montanha-russa, a Marin.]

Máscara da Morte riu. Não era possível isso, era? Com tanta gente na Itália e na Grécia, com tantos Aiolias gregos e Shinas italianas que namoraram japonesas gostosas chamadas Marin, não era possível.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Olha, isso parece armação de filme de comédia romântica, rsrs. A informação confere. **Vê** ]

Aiolia clicou no link na palavra destacada e viu uma foto de três pessoas. Shina, sua ex namorada, com uma barriga redonda enorme e um cara que julgava ser Chiara. Mas era másculo demais e totalmente diferente da imagem de homem trans que tinha em mente, então não acreditava muito nisso. Preferia que fosse um homem cis italiano qualquer que engravidou a Shina. Não era possível que a filha da puta engravidaria e tentaria esconder o fato.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ai caralho. Certeza que ela ta grávida desse Aiolia que acho que sou eu? Quando a foto foi tirada?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Ontem. Ela esteve aqui.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Olha a foto. **Sou eu com ela.** Pouco antes da gente terminar]

Chiara clicou no link e viu sua prima com um loiro meio bronzeado de olhos claros e um certo calor subiu e se sentiu molhado imediatamente. Uau.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Esse é você? Nossa.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [É, eu mesmo rs. Certeza que aquele é você? Absoluta?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Certeza. Por que eu mentiria?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Internet. Por que diria a verdade?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Quer ir pro Skype? Confirmar? Até ponho áudio pra você ver que não sou fake, mas meu inglês não é muito bom pra falar.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Não precisa de áudio.  
Sou surdo]

Aiolia deu de ombros. Tinha se esquecido de dar essa informação.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Ah]

Depois de cair na real que era por isso que Aiolia não poderia mais ir no show dos Scorpions, Máscara passou seu nick no Skype para adicionar o grego e minutos depois ligaram o vídeo.

Aiolia arregalou os olhos ao ver que o cara na imagem era o mesmo cara na foto com sua ex-namorada e ele parecia muito de verdade, nada fake. Chiara viu o rosto de Aiolia se arregalar e sorriu. Pelo visto ele gostou do que via.

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [E aí? Parece que você gostou do que viu. Confirmou que é o mesmo cara?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Cara, certeza que você era mulher?  
Digo, que você tinha um corpo feminino?  
(como eu pergunto isso?)  
Por que, olha...]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Relaxa, você ta indo bem. Tenho certeza. Não tá como eu queria ainda, mas...  
 _Grazie_ ]

Aiolia se sentia dividido entre admirar a beleza de Máscara da Morte barra Chiara e cair em si que as Shinas e os Aiolias e as Marins eram a mesma pessoa e que seria pai. Por sua vez, Máscara procurava uma tradução no Google para as letras gregas do nome de Aiolia, para ver se conseguia entender o que dizia, recebendo "Aiolia Aggelou" como resposta.

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Vem cá, acho que vou ser pai.]

Era incontestável. As faces dos dois lados da tela eram as mesmas ao lado da Shina, grávida e sem gravidez aparente, das duas fotos. Chegava a ser ridículo a coincidência.

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Parece que sim]

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, Aiolia tentando digerir a informação e Máscara da Morte sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

 _Αιολια Αγγελου_  
[Ela ta de quantos meses?  
Tipo, sabe de alguma coisa mais?]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Ela tá de 36 semanas, oito meses isso. Se vocês terminaram há cinco, ela já estava grávida. É uma menina]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου_  
[Ai meu Deus  
Chiara, cara, o quê eu faço?  
Ela ta grávida!]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Tenta ligar pra ela. Quer dizer, mandar mensagem]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Ela vai ficar uma arara com você]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Olha minha cara de quem liga]

Máscara sorriu para a câmera do notebook, fazendo Aiolia sorrir de volta, para então franzir o cenho, preocupado. O quê seria de sua vida agora?

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Se te conforta saber, parece que ela não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Não conforta. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.  
Ela sempre foi meio grudada e possessiva e ciumenta demais. Igual uma namorada que o Milo teve, a Tétis, terminamos mais ou menos na mesma época.  
Mas se ela não quer me ver, como vou ser pai da bebê?  
Ela nem quer que eu saiba!]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Olha, ela me disse que terminou com você justamente por que engravidou. Aparentemente ela não te quer como pai do bebê dela]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου_  
[Muito confortante saber disso, sqn  
Ela tá morando aí em Roma?]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Tá sim. Com a Marin]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Caralho alado.  
Que raiva  
Espera, tenho que pensar]

O que se seguiu foi Aiolia se levantando da cama e colocando o notebook um pouco afastado, aparecendo para Chiara uma bagunça de roupas em uma cadeira e parte do guarda-roupa. Aiolia andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso e sem saber o que fazer e vociferava meio alto, já que não tinha muito controle do tom de voz que usava.

Para Máscara da Morte Aiolia tinha saído, já que não o ouvia falando sozinho.

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Já volto]

Máscara da Morte aproveitou que Aiolia estava ausente para tirar o binder. Seus seios já incomodavam e doíam pelo uso contínuo. Teria que encarar os "gêmeos", mesmo que na prática os detestasse e já quase pegou uma faca de cozinha e os tirou ali mesmo, na marra. Sua sorte era que não tinha muito, era quase imperceptível quando estava de camisa, ainda mais com toda a musculação que fazia.

O único problema era que Máscara se esqueceu que estava em frente a uma webcam ligada e tirou a camisa ali mesmo, para depois tirar o binder. Só foi perceber o que estava fazendo por que ouviu o barulho de notificação de mensagem nova de Aiolia.

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Eu não acho que eu devia ter visto isso  
Mas não consegui desviar a atenção  
Desculpa  
Você tem tanto peito quanto a Keira Knightley  
Acho que isso é sorte]

Pondo a camisa rapidamente e corado até a alma, Máscara voltou para o notebook, querendo deitar de bruços, mas desistindo logo em seguida por conta da dor.

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Pode não tocar no assunto? Quer dizer, me incomoda falar disso. Eu também não queria que você tivesse visto]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Tudo bem, eu não vi nada. Te juro.  
Vamos falar sobre minha nova vida como pai  
Meu pai vai me matar]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Acho que se eu engravidasse meu pai iria dar pulos de felicidade. Por que engravidar é "coisa de mulher"]

Aiolia ignorou o pensamento que teve, de que _tecnicamente_ , ao menos, era coisa de mulher.

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Posso te fazer perguntas?  
Quer dizer, ta tudo bem perguntar?]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Pode perguntar, eu digo quando a pergunta não é legal.  
Mas vamos fazer o seguinte, cada um pergunta uma vez, alternando]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Ok. Pode começar se quiser]

Aiolia estava morto de vergonha por ter visto o que não deveria ver. Ficou se perguntando se não deveria ter mantido silêncio e não falado nada, mas agora não adiantava. Também rolava o medo de dizer alguma coisa que era ofensiva e não sabia que era ofensiva, mas isso só se aprendia na prática. Por sua vez, Máscara da Morte se sentia um idiota e ansioso, no sentido ruim. Não gostava que as pessoas o vissem sem camisa, não gostava dos seios e o fato deles serem pequenos não ajudava. Eles estavam ali e era isso que incomodava, o sentimento seria o mesmo sendo eles pequenos ou grandes. Suspirou fundo, não adiantava culpar Aiolia, então tentou deixar isso para trás.

 _Chiara Lucchese_  
[Vejamos. Você é surdo mesmo? Tipo...?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Sou sim. Fique surdo tem um tempinho. Não tem o show dos Scorpions que eu te falei? Eu não pude ir por que estava hospitalizado com meningite. Saí de lá surdo de tudo.  
Minha vez  
Perguntas sobre partes íntimas são válidas?]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Só se for válido eu pedir as medidas do seu pênis]

Máscara da Morte esperava que esse assunto entraria em conta, mas esperava que fosse uma pergunta direta, não uma permissão. O grego morria de curiosidade sobre as tais partes íntimas e sobre outras perguntas que imaginava também serem fora do limite, mas teria que segurar firme a curiosidade. Sair perguntando como anda as partes íntimas das pessoas não era nada educado e respeitoso.

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Ah, sim. Desculpa]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Ok.  
Como foi para você quando você se viu surdo?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Estranho. Ainda é estranho. Às vezes eu esqueço quando acordo, por exemplo. Não é legal, no geral, mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer, né? Então não adianta muito ficar lamuriando.  
Você é gay ou bi?]

Erguendo a sobrancelha em dúvida, Máscara da Morte piscou algumas vezes e riu. Era bom que Aiolia não se ater a um assunto só nas perguntas, ainda mais dada as circunstâncias. Por sua vez, Aiolia decidira por não perguntar sobre o gênero ou o que quer que fosse a definição correta do outro. Descobriria com o tempo e se dissesse algo ofensivo, pediria desculpas e buscaria não repetir a gafe.

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Gay mesmo. Você é bi, não é? Ativo ou passivo? Prefere homens ou mulheres?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Eita que foi três em um, na próxima vou mandar um pergunta tripla rsrs.  
É, bi. Acho que estou para 60% mulheres e 40% homens.  
Eu prefiro ser ativo, mas não me importo de trocar de vez em quando.  
Vou devolver as perguntas lol. Ativo ou passivo? Já transou com alguma mulher? Curtiu?]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Ativo. Já sim, mas não curti muito não.  
Como faz para conversar com você ao vivo? É tipo normal?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Sou bem decente lendo lábios e também falo normal. Diz meu irmão que é um pouco nasalado. Então é sim, tipo "normal", é só olhar para mim e não falar devagar como se eu fosse retardado.  
Você é ativo... como? Fiquei curioso]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Com uma variedade enorme de artigos em sex shops, se é que me entende.  
Você sabe língua de sinais ou algo assim?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Por mais que todo mundo à minha volta insista para eu aprender, eu não sei nem dizer oi, acredita? LOL  
Você já transou com outras pessoas trans?]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Com uma moça, não curti muito. E com dois caras, um foi bom outro foi méh. E você?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Te juro que nunca nem tinha conhecido um antes de conhecer você, então não.]

 _Chiara Lucchese  
_ [Gostaria de tentar?]

 _Αιολια Αγγελου  
_ [Se você morasse perto, com certeza. Mas longe e em outro país é complicado]

De fato era complicado viajar para outro país só para transar com um cara. Ficaram um tempo conversando até dar a hora de Chiara ir trabalhar, no que Aiolia desligou o computador e saiu do quarto.

Se maldisse por ser surdo e não ter percebido antes o que estava acontecendo. No fim do corredor, estava seu irmão e Kanon (ou seria Saga?), recebendo ameaças do pai de Aiolos e Aiolia, que não entendia o que o velho dizia dado ao ângulo que ele estava, mas sabia que a coisa tava feia. Ele cheirava a álcool e brandia uma faca na mão. Aiolos falava embolado e tentava se defender, ao passo que Saga/Kanon estava quase partindo para o ataque, defendendo Aiolos.

Aiolia franziu o cenho e explodiu de raiva e partiu para cima.

Parte II

Um tempinho antes, Shion estava jogando Tretris quando recebeu um esbaforido Dohko andando no escritório.

\- Dohko, pra quê essa urgência? Fizemos sexo ontem.

Em ocasiões normais Dohko faria cara de safado e partiria para cima, em busca de mais uma noite de sexo, mas esse não era o caso. Irritado, fez cara feia para Shion, que entendeu que a coisa era séria e não precisava de piadas.

\- O alarme de Aiolia soou branco. Tá dizendo que ele vai desencarnar.

\- Mas ele não tinha soado preto? Milo não tinha resolvido isso?

O alarme preto significava "perigo iminente seguido ou não de morte". Já o alarme branco, "desencarnação", uma palavra bonitinha para "o carinha vai morrer, certeza".

\- Pois é.

Normalmente os Céus não interferiam em alarmes brancos. A única ressalva era quando a alma estava perto de cumprir o objetivo ou se dela dependia outra alma em recuperação, sendo este último o caso de Aiolia. Se Aiolia morresse agora, independente da vida que Chiara levasse, ele seria mandado direto para o inferno quando desencarnasse. Sem condicional.

\- Chame o Milo.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte I

Desde que, alguns anos atrás, Milo ignorou um sinal de perigo vindo de Aiolia que resultou em duas semanas no hospital em um quadro grave de meningite, morre-não-morre, por mais que as pessoas te dissessem que "Olha, Milo, não é culpa sua. Você não ia adivinhar que aquela febre era tão grave!", ele sabia que era culpa sua sim. Primeiro por que era o anjo da guarda de Aiolia e quando se está nesse cargo se sabe das coisas. Segundo por que, mesmo que não fosse, era difícil não se sentir culpado quando só decidiu levar o Aiolia pro hospital do acampamento em que estavam, sozinhos e com o objetivo de transar muito para então ir ao show dos Scorpions, quando o leonino começou a convulsionar.

E já ter feito sexo com Aiolia entrava na lista de "Coisas Que Me Arrependo De Ter Feito", lista composta apenas por itens relacionados ao protegido.

De qualquer forma, ignorando a parte em que um sentimento colossal de culpa e dever o motivava a ser o melhor anjo da guarda de todo o Céu para Aiolia e ignorando também a excitação que vinha da lembrança dos dias em que faziam muito sexo, Milo ficou exasperado ao saber que teria que interromper uma desencarnação.

Milo respirou fundo. Não sabia como se daria essa desencarnação de Aiolia e nem onde Aiolia estava agora, só sabia que estava marcado para os próximos dez minutos e Milo não sabia o que fazer. Desesperado, mandou incontáveis mensagens para Aiolia antes de subir na moto e ir pilotando enquanto ligava para Aiolos, rumo à casa dos irmãos.

Por motivos um tanto evidentes, nem Aiolia e muito menos Aiolos se importaram com os celulares tocando. Era um tanto mais importante controlar a fúria de Nikos Aggelou, que, bêbado, partiu para cima de Saga (ou Kanon) com a faca, com objetivos homicídicos claros.

A faca não alcançou o alvo por Aiolia ter segurado o pai por trás e ter sido consequentemente atingido no braço, no que Nikos, sem ver quem o segurava e movido pela fúria, atacou novamente quem o segurara, esfaqueando o filho um punhado de vezes antes que Kanon (agora era certeza) e Aiolos o segurassem por trás, desarmassem e imobilizassem no chão.

Aiolia estava confuso, sangrando e nervoso. A adrenalina o impedia de sentir muita dor, então se via sangrar sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo. Aiolos, desesperado, chamava uma ambulância e a polícia enquanto Kanon segurava o homem de encontro ao chão.

Com a visão já turva pela perda de sangue, Aiolia viu um borrão entrar em sua casa e chegar perto de si. Milo colocou a mão sobre seus olhos e fez a única coisa que podia: rezar.

Aiolia desmaiou enquanto Milo rezava e uma aura dourada forte envolvia os dois. O sangramento tinha parado e Aiolos olhou para Milo numa mistura de perplexidade e agradecimento.

\- Depois eu explico. Temos que levar ele para um hospital.

Alguns minutos depois, Shura recebeu uma mensagem do Milo o atualizando sobre os acontecimentos.

 _Quase não consegui chegar a tempo, tive que fazer uma reza para que o Aiolia não morresse. O Aiolos e o Kanon viram, mas o Aiolia tá fora de perigo e já está sendo atendido no hospital. Vai ficar tudo bem._

Shura suspirou. Não sabia como Milo conseguia lidar com tantos alarmes pretos e agora ter que impedir uma desercanação de Aiolia. Já se sentia um lixo por permitir as quedas emocionais de Chiara, as crises de fúria e todos os problemas psicológicos que faziam o protegido se sentir um lixo, ver a vida dele em constante perigo seria um martírio.

Mas, neste exato momento, Máscara da Morte estava feliz e totalmente alheio ao fato de que seu (quem sabe) futuro namorado quase morreu minutos atrás. Estavam no camarim, jogando conversa fora antes de abrirem as portas.

\- Desta forma terminou o maior porre da minha vida – completou Camus, sorvendo uma dose de vodka – Então eu acho que o tal alho e óleo devia vir procurar a Shina.

Em resumo, Camus tinha acabado de contar sobre como tinha sido pai aos doze, depois de ter ficado bêbado e perdido a virgindade com uma russa mais velha chamada Natássia, de como ela morreu quando o filho de ambos tinha cinco e como foi ter que se virar sozinho, criando uma criança e sendo posteriormente expulso de casa, morando na rua por uns meses, se sustentando e ao filho ao vender o corpo e como conheceu Afrodite em uma noite em que tinham bebido todas e acabaram na cama, tudo isso antes dos 20.

(posteriormente os dois conheceram Aldebaran, que turistava por Paris e os levou para trabalhar na Il Paradiso. Parecia muito com aqueles casos de tráfico de pessoas)

\- Pois é, mas o Hyoga e a Natássia não fugiram de você pra Rússia – Afrodite disse – Além do mais, sua experiência paterna não ajudaria muito a lidar com a Shina.

\- Mas o _aglio e olio_ deveria procurar a Shina se ele realmente honra o sangue que lhe corre nas veias, foi isso o quê eu quis dizer.

Shura refreou uma piada um tanto macabra neste exato momento, abafando o riso. Era difícil não comentar o quê sabia de Aiolia quando ele era o assunto do momento.

\- Mas hein, quando você vai pra Atenas ver o cara, Máscara? – Aldebaran disse enquanto batia forte nas costas do amigo, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio – Tenho um pressentimento positivo com esse.

\- Não tenho dinheiro para ir a Atenas só transar com um grego gostoso, Debas – respondeu se recompondo – Além do mais, nunca dei certo em relacionamentos e não vai ser agora que vai mudar.

Chiara acreditava piamente que tinha dedo podre para caras, mas a verdade é que sua auto-estima não era muito grande e, somado com os traumas de infância e adolescência e alguns problemas psicológicos que ainda o atormentavam, acabava se atendo sempre ao mesmo tipo de pessoa sem perceber. Um psicólogo diria (e, no futuro, alguém de fato vai dizer) que isso é fruto dele querer a aprovação do pai, então se relacionava com pessoas que eram um tanto excessivamente parecidas com o Sr. Lucchese.

\- Sinceramente, você só procura caras parecidos com seu pai, Chiara – disse Camus, começando a prender o cabelo ruivo para trás e começar a maquiagem – Complexo de Édipo às avessas é pouco.

\- Vai se foder, Camus. – Máscara ficava irritado sempre que esse assunto era pauta e isso acontecia com freqüência. Já previa os quatro amigos começarem uma discussão sobre Como e Por Que Chiara Precisa Aprender A Ter Mais Auto-Estima – Não quero nada com o velho.

Diferentemente do que previa, o que se sucedeu foi uma discussão sobre Por Que Chiara Deveria Ir Ver o Pai, assunto puxado por Shura, que estava calado pensando em Aiolia até o momento – Máscara da Morte, você tem certeza que não quer nada com o velho? Pode ser sua última oportunidade de vê-lo com vida.

Shura sabia que seria a última oportunidade, pois ficou sabendo pelo anjo da guarda do velho Gian Lucca Lucchese, Sorento, que a desencarnação estava marcada para dali a duas a três semanas. E, aparentemente, era verdade que o velho queria pedir desculpas.

\- Shura, não se mete onde você não é chamado, caralho. – Chiara levantou nervoso, fazendo menção de sair e desistindo a meio caminho – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

O assunto foi momentaneamente interrompido por um xingamento em francês. Camus, irritado, colocou o indicador direito na boca. – Merde. Quebrei a unha.

Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha, pegando a mão do namorado e analisando os "estragos" – Para tudo se dá um jeito, vem cá que... – o sueco notou Chiara tentando sair da sala, grato pela interrupção, e interveio – E você, senhor Máscara da Morte, senta que precisamos conversar. Agora. – Enquanto consertava com o kit de manicure de emergência a unha vermelha de Camus, outrora longa agora no cotoco, que choramingava a morte de sua unha linda e natural, continuou quando viu o amigo se sentar emburrado na cadeira que sentava antes – Não é que estejamos tentando interferir na sua vida. É quase isso. É que queremos te ver bem e sabemos o tanto que a rejeição do seu pai te afeta.

Chiara desviou o olhar, irritado por saber que aquilo era verdade. Passou sua vida tentando ignorar o fantasma de seu pai e toda a decepção e problemas que ele trazia e estava sendo bem sucedido, pelo menos até agora.

\- Eu não estou preparado para vê-lo, Di.

Pouco mais de mil quilômetros de distância a sudoeste, Aiolos repetia a mesma frase, dirigida a outra pessoa.

\- Eu não estou preparado para vê-lo, Kan.

Kanon fazia companhia para Aiolos e Milo no hospital em que Aiolia fazia uma cirurgia de emergência. Havia ligado para Saga e o gêmeo estava na delegacia resolvendo os trâmites decorrentes da clara tentativa de assassinato. Sentados os três na sala de espera do hospital, olhavam meio que para o nada, naquele torpor moroso comum de salas de espera de hospitais.

\- O Saga disse que você e o Aiolia tem que denunciar e tal. Você não vai?

Aiolos suspirou antes de responder Kanon – Mamãe implorou para que eu deixasse para lá. Quando Aiolia puder... É o que vou fazer. Mas não volto a morar lá e nem deixo Aiolia voltar.

\- O quê aconteceu exatamente lá, Aiolos? – Milo perguntou curioso. Imaginava o motivo, mas... Não devia estar se intrometendo. – Eu tenho que explicar também aquela coisa dourada e tal.

\- O velho pegou eu e o Aiolos transando, Mi – começou Kanon, deitando a cabeça de Aiolos em seu ombro – Ele tava bêbado e voltou mais cedo para casa sei lá por que motivo.

\- Eu sabia que ele reagiria mal quando soubesse que sou gay – Aiolos disse num muxoxo, suspirando – Mas não sabia que ia tentar me matar e atacaria o Aiolia.

Milo passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Ele sabia que o velho era perigoso, sempre soube. Mas agora quem sabe Aiolia se livraria dos alarmes pretos e teria um pouco de sossego? – Bem, agora é minha vez. Quero que vocês prometam que não vão contar pra ninguém. É segredo.

Kanon e Aiolos anuíram em silêncio, curiosos. Esperavam uma explicação estapafúrdia tipo super herói ou uma ridícula que envolvia fé e um milagre de Deus. Passou pela cabeça do anjo em mentir para manter o segredo ou quem sabe simplesmente não contar, mas não era certo. Os dois mereciam saber e ajudariam a tirar o peso dos ombros que Milo carregou por toda essa encarnação.

\- Eu sou o anjo da guarda do Aiolia.

Aiolos se aprumou, com uma careta de dúvida. Kanon riu, incrédulo.

\- Sério. – Milo continuou a falar, ansioso – Às vezes os anjos reencarnam quando a alma é um pouco complicada. Fica mais fácil acompanhar de perto. Aquilo que eu fiz foi uma reza de emergência. Essa em especial funciona muito raramente, só quando a alma está desencarnando e se tem ordens expressas para interromper.

Aiolos tinha o hábito de acreditar cem por cento nas pessoas, então acreditou nas palavras de Milo, ainda mais levando em conta todo o histórico de vezes em que sabia que Milo tinha salvo o rabo do Aiolia, fazia todo o sentido do mundo. – Isso é meio inacreditável, Milo.

\- Então naquela hora você salvou a vida do Aiolia? – Kanon disse rindo – Anjos não existem, Milo. Eu esperava uma explicação mais super heróica ou mirabolante, que o valha. Não essa baboseira religiosa.

Milo girou os olhos. Sabia que não acreditariam, então estalou os dedos.

Após o gesto, para Aiolos e Kanon o que se seguiu foi o aparecimento repentino de asas imensas, de três metros de envergadura, meio translúcidas, brancas e com as pontas em um tom escuro de vermelho e dourado.

Milo sorriu vitorioso. Adorava a cara de espanto quando viam suas asas pela primeira vez.

Parte II

Nas araras do céu, Dohko e Shion conversavam na cama, nus, depois de uma sessão de sexo selvagem, comemorando a não-desencarnação de Aiolia.

\- Acha mesmo que a gente tem que interferir? – disse Shion, abraçando o namorado de lado e se sentando com dificuldade na cama – Eu não queria ter que mandar alguém. Já estamos tendo trabalho demais com a alma do Chiara.

\- Já interrompemos uma desencarnação por causa dele – volveu Dohko, beijando o peito nu de Shion e depois se aconchegando, como se o outro fosse um travesseiro – O que é mandar uma potestade quando se já tem uma virtude cuidando do caso?

Nota explicativa: Milo é um anjo, a categoria mais baixa na hierarquia angelical, assim como Dohko. Já Shion é um arcanjo, a categoria imediatamente superior aos anjos, grosso modo responsáveis pelas religiões, mas desvio de função era terreno comum e era o caso do Shion. Devido à alta necessidade do caso, uma virtude foi designada para ser a guarda de Chiara, o Shura. As virtudes são duas categorias acima dos arcanjos, imediatamente acima dos principados e são responsáveis por operar milagres.

(era realmente necessário um milagre para que Maschera Mortuaria não fosse pro inferno e, devido à complicação, os chefes do Céu não foram contra designar Shura para reencarnar e cuidar da alma).

No entanto a coisa estava se complicando demais e aparentemente se fazia necessária a intervenção de uma potestade, superiores das virtudes, para desencalhar o processo.

\- Shun ta livre?


	7. Chapter 7

Parte I

Três dias se passaram, dias em que Máscara da Morte ficou louco de preocupação com Aiolia, se martirizando e pensando que havia assustado o grego ao contar que era transgênero. Isso fez com que ficasse irritado a maior parte do tempo, descontando tudo em um mais paciente que o normal Shura, que mordia o próprio lábio figurativamente para não contar o quê acontecera a Aiolia.

Isso durou até que, na quarta-feira à tarde, Aiolia logasse no Sanctuary Online.

 _Golden Lion está online_

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Chiara? Está aí?]

Máscara da Morte estava como "ausente" no bate-papo, para não parecer tão desesperado quando Aiolia viesse. Estava morrendo de raiva e já tinha pensando em um milhão de respostas ácidas para quando Aiolia voltasse, mas quando viu a mensagem simples toda sua raiva se esvaiu e foi responder de imediato, mesmo que tivesse ensaiado deixar Aiolia no vácuo um pouco.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sumiu.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Acontecer, aconteceu.  
É meio longo e complicado  
E difícil de acreditar  
Quer ouvir?]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Ok]

Aiolia viu o "ok" e pensou que talvez Máscara tivesse ocupado no momento. Nem tinha passado por sua cabeça que a ausência tivesse feito caraminholas na cabeça do italiano e que ele ficou chateado e irritadiço por conseqüência. Afinal de contas, não tinha sumido por querer. Não tinha sido nada divertido.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Então, aquela hora que saí quando terminamos de falar da última vez  
Quando saí do quarto, meu pai tava bêbado, atacando meu irmão e o namorado dele  
Eu não tava entendendo nada na hora e fui tentar parar o pai  
Mas acabei levando uma facada e perdi muito sangue  
Agora to de molho no hospital]

Chiara leu a mensagem incrédulo. Parecia surreal que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Era difícil acreditar, preferia que fosse uma mentira deslavada para justificar a ausência, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era isso.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Sério isso? E você está bem? E seu irmão, como tá?]

Deitado na cama do hospital e segurando o celular com um pouco de dificuldade, Aiolia suspirou. Os últimos dias tinham sido difíceis e nem tanto por causa das feridas físicas. Era mais a reação do pai, bêbado, que preferia ter um filho morto a um filho gay. Foram as palavras que viu sua mãe dizer no dia seguinte, depois que já tinha acordado no hospital, que doíam.

Doía tentar ser um filho melhor, dar tudo de si e nunca ser suficiente. Doía ver seu irmão chorar e se culpar pelo acontecido e por ter se descuidado, mesmo que a Aiolos não coubesse culpa.

Mesmo que não tivesse uma boa relação com os pais, doía saber que nunca seria um filho suficientemente bom. Que nunca os traria orgulho e que era errado.

Aiolia respirou fundo. Não choraria por ninguém.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Fisicamente estou bem. Fui esfaqueado cinco vezes, uma em cada braço e três vezes no tórax. Não tive nenhum órgão importante perfurado, mas a aorta foi atingida. Ainda estou em observação, perdi muito sangue.  
Na verdade, os médicos não sabem como não morri.  
O Aiolos tá na casa dos namorados  
(ele namora dois gêmeos)  
Ele foi expulso de casa. Tá se sentindo horrível, mas está bem.]

Máscara da Morte tremeu. Era engraçado como a vida era frágil, como uma bolha de sabão. Isso o fascinava tanto que sonhava em ser médico quando criança, saber como o corpo funciona e como cada detalhe é importante para que funcionasse. No entanto, saber que Aiolia quase morrera dias atrás lhe trazia um aperto no coração difícil de suportar, ainda mais sabendo por quem e o motivo que levaram a isso.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Para onde você vai depois que sair do hospital? Não é pra casa dos seus pais, né?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Claro que não.  
Vou ficar com o Milo até meu irmão achar um apartamento pra gente.  
Nem se eles me quisessem em casa eu voltava.  
Eu contei que sou bi quando minha mãe veio aqui e eu diria que não foi uma conversa divertida]

Chiara entendia de conversas que não eram divertidas. Ele mesmo teve uma anos atrás e doía ver casos piores que o que teve. Era absurdo pensar que pais, que deveriam amar e cuidar dos filhos, estavam dispostos a virar as costas (para dizer o mínimo) quando os filhos mais precisavam.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Eu passei por isso. Eu entendo. Eu queria te dizer que eles vão entender e se arrepender, mas isso seria mentira. Às vezes não acontece. Minha mãe me aceita, ela me ajudou muito. Mas meu pai não. Dos meus amigos, nenhum deles tem uma boa relação com a família.  
A do Aldebaran não sabe, Camus não vê a dele desde que foi expulso de casa, Dite tem um relacionamento distante com a mãe. Shura que tem sorte por não ter família e não dever nada para ninguém.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Vai ser difícil no início  
Mas acho que as coisas vão melhorar]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Vão sim, Aiolia. A verdadeira família da gente é aquela que a gente escolhe. Posso soar meio piegas agora, mas quem não te aceita como você é não merece que você sofra por isso. Não adianta sofrer pelo que os seus pais disseram se não é culpa sua.  
Eles estão chateados (pra amenizar um pouco as palavras) por uma expectativa que eles tinham de você e seu irmão, que foi frustrada. Não é culpa sua se quem criou as expectativas foram eles.]

"Eu devia ouvir meus próprios conselhos", pensou Chiara.

Toda essa situação de Aiolia, supondo ser verdade, fazia Máscara pensar em como devia dar uma segunda chance ao velho. No dia em que fora expulso de casa ouviu coisas realmente pesadas e que nunca esqueceria e que o magoavam até hoje, mas aparentemente ele queria pedir desculpas. Certo que um pedido de desculpas não apagava toda a mágoa, mas tiraria o peso dos ombros que Chiara ainda carregava.

Parte de si (uma parte um tanto mesquinha e egoísta) também se deliciava ao saber que o pai tinha sofrido pela rejeição. Era satisfatório saber disso.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu já não curtia muito o pai mesmo.  
Você sabe o que ele fazia com minha mãe  
Eu já te contei antes.  
E dela eu já esperava seguir qualquer opinião que ele tivesse  
Mas, cara. Vamos mudar de assunto?  
Eu to precisando me distrair, sabe?]

Máscara da Morte sorriu. Sabia como era. Na sua época não teve ninguém a quem recorrer e foi realmente difícil agüentar sozinho, sem ter alguém de confiança para abrir e ficou feliz de saber que podia ser uma fortaleza para Aiolia.

Isso o fez perceber o quanto o grego lhe fizera falta nos últimos dias de ausência e o quão rápido passou a desejá-lo em outro nível além da amizade internética e como precisava da sua presença.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Eu estou com muita vontade de te ver agora. Queria poder ir até aí, mas estou juntando grana para fazer a mastectomia]

A porta da enfermaria onde Aiolia estava se abriu, fazendo o grego desviar o olhar para ver quem era. Diferente do que esperava, algum profissional do hospital ou algum acompanhante dos seus "colegas de quarto", quem viu entrando era Shaka. O loiro chegou e sentou ao seu lado, com o semblante abatido e deixando a mochila aos pés da cama de Aiolia.

\- Desculpe a demora – Shaka começou a falar, prendendo os cabelos e ajeitando os óculos novos no rosto – Tive que passar na ótica para pegar meus óculos.

\- Tá abatido, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shaka sorriu. Adorava isso em Aiolia, a capacidade dele de se preocupar com os outros mesmo estando na merda – Ando tendo dificuldades para dormir. Enxaqueca, sabe?

Aiolia sabia que o amigo não vivia sem os óculos e que a enxaqueca provavelmente era proveniente daqueles dias sem eles e ficou muito agradecido de ver o amigo ali, mesmo depois de ter uma crise que parecia ter sido das terríveis.

\- Ah, sei. Melhorou?

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [ E falta muito pra conseguir pagar a mastectomia?  
É muito caro?]

\- Melhorei sim. Encontrei com o Mu no caminho. Ele disse que de noite passa aqui. Conversando com o tal Chiara?

\- É – Aiolia sorriu inconscientemente – Ele me faz esquecer um pouco do por que deu estar aqui.

\- Você gosta dele não é?

Aiolia desviou o olhar, numa clara demonstração de "não quero falar sobre isso". Shaka riu de lado. Era muito óbvio que Aiolia estava apaixonadinho, mesmo sem nunca ter visto o cara. Em situações normais isso faria Shaka ficar enciumado e com ganas de afastar Aiolia do namorado tóxico (sendo ele ou não), mas, curiosamente, quando Shaka pensava em Chiara/Máscara da Morte/que o valha, ficava tranqüilo. Deu de ombros. Vai entender.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Tem tempo que to juntando grana. É um pouco caro, mas o maior problema é achar algum médico aqui na Itália que o faça]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [E pagar um médico de fora fica ainda mais caro...  
Bem, olha quem ta aqui.  
(espera um pouco que aí vem foto)]

Aiolia voltou a olhar Shaka, que interpretou isso como "agora eu posso falar de novo" e já saiu soltando o verbo – Não acho que tem problema gostar dele, só é melhor conhecê-lo direito antes de sair se jogando de cabeça, Olia.

\- Tanto faz. – deu de ombros, puxando um Shaka confuso de lado e tirando uma foto.

\- O que foi isso? – Shaka perguntou, ficando de frente para Aiolia e ajeitando os óculos de aro grosso, bem parecido com o modelo que foi quebrado por _Iki Amamia_ – Sou avesso a fotos, Aiolia, você sabe.

\- É _live streaming_.

Shaka riu disfarçado da maneira de Aiolia falar as palavras em inglês e só as tinha entendido por força da convivência. Aiolia estava cada vez pior pra falar e o tal Chiara ia passar maus bocados para conversar com ele.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [ **Eu e o Shaka** ** _._** Ele é meu amigo, meu ex namorado também. Tá aqui no hospital comigo]

Máscara clicou no link e viu um Aiolia abatido, tão diferente de naquele dia no skype, mas sorridente. O tal Shaka tinha cabelos longos e a cara assustada pela foto surpresa. Decidiu fazer o mesmo, dando um beijo na bochecha de Afrodite, que comia uma pratada de macarronada em frente a TV, e tirou a foto.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [ **Eu e o Afrodite** ** _,_** meu irmão de coração, mora junto comigo. Não se engane pelos hábitos alimentares, ele é uma lady]

Afrodite girou os olhos. Pelas reações, Máscara estava falando com aquele grego, depois daqueles dias terríveis em que o filho da puta tinha sumido. Distraiu-se rapidamente ao ver que o amigo continuou a papear com o grego gostoso (afinal, Chiara havia lhe mostrado a foto) e já começou a pensar se conseguiria convencer o Debas a importar umas rosas negras de Halfeti¹ para o próximo espetáculo que faria com Camus e Misty quando seu celular tocou.

No visor, _Anna Lucchese_.

Parte II

Shun lia as fichas de Chiara e Aiolia e fazia seus apontamentos em três cores diferentes e em grafia perfeita, parecendo fonte do Microsoft Word, no caderno preto e branco.

-Uhm. Certo.

Então Aiolia já tinha feito sexo com o anjo da guarda. Milo teria que ser advertido por isso. Chiara também tinha um histórico sexual louvável e uma imensa lista de relacionamentos abusivos. Interessante.

\- Uhm. Certo.

Fez uma anotação em verde no caderninho, algo relacionado a tópicos a se evitar. Também tinha aquela passividade de Shura a ser resolvida. Interessante.

\- Uhm. Certo.

Dohko bufou. Aquele ali era tão organizadinho que irritava. Gostava de chamá-lo só em último caso. Era um amor de pessoa, mas... Ignorando os pensamentos, Dohko olhou a mensagem no celular que recebeu de Sorento.

 _Dohko, talvez seja de seu interesse saber que o Gian Lucca está desencarnando._

\- Shun?

\- Oi? – respondeu sorridente. Ver um caso difícil e se sentir útil faziam a potestade vibrar de felicidade – Em que posso ser útil?

\- Parece que houve um problema com a data de desencarnação do pai do Chiara.

* * *

¹ Pequeno vilarejo na Turquia em que crescem rosas negras em parte do verão. Ou ao menos é assim que rezam as lendas.


	8. Chapter 8

Parte I

Milo arrumava o quarto em que Aiolia ficaria quando a campainha tocou. Odiava isso – atender a porta - justamente por não poder deixar as pessoas entrarem no apartamento. De que valia encarnar como humano se simples interações sociais assim não podiam ser feitas? De qualquer forma, meio preocupado e meio sonolento pelos dias mal dormidos cuidando de Aiolia, Milo vestiu um calção de algodão (estava nu) e foi atender a porta.

\- Olá... – respondeu reticente ao ver a figura à sua porta. Era um rapaz (ou uma moça?) que parecia japonês, chinês ou coreano, meio baixinho, delicado e sorridente. Tinha uma aura positiva muito forte e, se não fosse dos Céus, era com certeza um humano muito do abençoado. – Em que posso ajudar?

\- Meu nome é Shun, prazer, Milo – respondeu entrando. Shun se sentou no sofá, em cima de uma pilha de lençóis, arrumando a roupa que usava, um conjunto de calça e camisa de linho claro com suspensórios e sapato de couro, um tanto ultrapassado para padrões humanos – Sou a potestade responsável por auxiliar você e o Shura.

\- Ah. – Milo tremeu por dentro. Se mandaram uma potestade no caso, um caso que já tinha um virtude incluída (no caso, o Shura), é por que a coisa estava feia. Suspirou fundo. Tinha acabado de impedir a desencarnação de Aiolia, jurava que as coisas ficariam bem – Prazer. Está tendo algum problema?

\- Bem, Aiolia acabou de sofrer uma quase-desencarnação. Você foi um tanto relapso ao permitir constantes alarmes pretos por tantos anos. Além da culpa da surdez dele ser sua e vocês dois já terem feito sexo. – Shun começou, sorrindo e fazendo anotações coloridas no caderninho preto e branco – Na próxima segunda feira o correio vai te trazer uma advertência celestial com sua punição.

\- Punição por...?

\- Ter feito sexo com Aiolia. E seu soldo vai ter uma diminuição de 30% por ter sido relapso. Você pode recuperar a percentagem perdida caso prove eficiência posterior. Você também poderia limpar esse lugar.

Milo passou a mão nos cabelos, meio irritado. Sabia quem era aquele ali. Era chamado de Shun, o Indobrável, por ser tão eficaz, certinho e caxias. Do tipo que não tinha como dobrar e dar desculpas por ter feito as coisas errado. Ele era o terror das araras celestiais e era tão requisitado que era raro um caso em que ele se dedicava 100%. Era um misto de milagre e desgraça ele estar ali.

\- Tudo bem, senhor.

\- A ideia que você teve dias atrás foi boa. Para fazer o Shura trazer o Chiara para cá.

\- Obrigado.

Shun se levantou, se alongando e foi para a pia lavar um copo e bebeu água antes de começar – Sua situação está melhor que a de Shura. Ele é uma virtude, devia muito bem impedir o constante desequilíbrio emocional de Chiara. É para isso que alguns encarnam como humanos, não? De qualquer forma – disse, dando a volta na mesa – Eu passei para ajudar. O Chiara provavelmente vai sumir uns dias, Shura vai aproveitar e voltar às Araras Celestes para fazer uma prova de Competência Divina para ver se ele continua no caso. Mas não é para isso que eu vim – sorriu, segurando as mãos de Milo – Parabéns, você vai ser pai. Assim como o Aiolia. E devido a isso e toda a situação do seu protegido e o irmão estarem sem lar, você tem a permissão de abrigar também o Aiolos e seu futuro filho.

Milo demorou alguns segundos para absorver todas as informações. Que Aiolia seria pai de um bebê da Shina ele já sabia. A permissão ele esperava, tinha peticionado o pedido na segunda. Mas a primeira era novidade.

\- Eu vou ser pai?

\- É. Recebemos uma nota celestial. O Sorento, que é o anjo do pai do Chiara, vai encarnar como seu filho. Seu filho é uma poeirinha de seis dias.

\- Ele vai ser anjo de quem? Quem é a mãe dele?

\- Do filho do Aiolia, de quem mais? – riu, para então ficar sério de repente – Você não sabe quem é a mãe? Está querendo o quê? Preencher uma brochura de 48 folhas com nomes de homens e mulheres com quem transou?

O anjo ignorou a vontade de dizer que, se quisesse, já teria preenchido. Isto é, se fosse contar todas as pessoas em 2200 anos de vida. O que, se fosse para pensar direito, não era muita gente. Também não contou a verdade, que sua última noite de sexo foi há uns 15 dias depois de litros de ouzo com uma moça que não sabia o nome e nem lembrava o rosto.

\- Eu sei que você não se lembra. Por isso estou aqui – entregou para Milo um papel com o nome "Geist" e um número de telefone – não precisa transar com ela de novo, obviamente. Mas é bom manter contato.

\- Entendo. Shun, sabe se tem algum outro encarnado aqui em Atenas? – disse enquanto guardava o papel – Senti um cara com uma aura diferente esses dias.

Shun sorriu anuindo. Esperava que Milo comentasse isso. – Tem sim, o Ikki. Ele é o anjo do Shaka. Falando nisso – anotou algumas coisas no caderno para depois continuar – Já que o Aiolos e o Kanon ficaram sabendo que você é um anjo, acho que seria uma boa idéia contar para os outros. Exceto o Shaka.

\- Exceto o Shaka?

\- O Ikki fez uma encarnação tardia. Vocês vão trabalhar juntos, já que Shaka e Aiolia são melhores amigos e tal.

\- Ele vai morar aqui comigo?

\- Claro que não – torceu o nariz e riu – Que ideia.

\- Ah. – Milo concordou, fazendo uma careta. Não se preocupava em cooperar com Ikki, até por que ele (Ikki) provavelmente precisaria de ajuda mesmo. Pior que encarnar junto com o protegido era encarnar tardiamente. Era mais difícil se manter perto do protegido em um nível de amizade mais próxima, além de normalmente encarnações tardias significarem que alguma coisa um tanto ruim vai acontecer com a alma. Nem queria saber o quê. – O que vai acontecer com o Shaka? – Mentira, queria sim.

\- Não sei, sinceramente. Não é de minha alçada.

Enquanto Milo tentava fazer Shun descobrir o que aconteceria com Shaka e continuava a limpar o apartamento, Máscara da Morte tinha assuntos um tanto mais urgentes para resolver.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Aiolia, surgiu um problema aqui. Acho que é meu pai. Te mando mensagem assim que puder, ok? Até]

Máscara apagou o coração que havia digitado antes de enviar. Mandar corações tão de repente assim era muito estranho e estragaria qualquer chance que poderia ter com Aiolia em um hipotético encontro "ao vivo".

(mal sabia ele que Aiolia adoraria receber o coraçãozinho)

Pegou o celular de Afrodite e, com os olhos cada vez maiores de espanto e marejados de uma emoção que não sabia ainda sentir pelo pai, ouviu a mãe contar o que acontecera: Gian Lucca não suportara a doença e o remorso e falecera pela manhã.

Uma coisa que mamma não dissera e que Chiara morreria sem saber é que, enquanto agonizava em leito de morte, Gian Lucca Lucchese balbuciava palavras soltas e que não faziam muito sentido para os médicos, mas que Anna sabia muito bem o que significavam: era uma última tentativa de conseguir o perdão do filho.

Depois de desligar, Chiara largou o celular de lado, se sentando no sofá em modo automático. Tinha um nó em sua garganta e respirar estava difícil desde que conversara com sua mãe pelo celular de Afrodite. Por mais que detestasse o pai, por mais que ele tivesse lhe trago tanta dor e angústia e em alguns momentos tivesse desejado a morte dele... Respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Não conseguia concluir os pensamentos.

Era complicado. Sentia-se como dentro da água, naquele torpor leve que deixa nosso corpo pesado. Mas não podia se deixar levar com a maré. Foi assim, meio sem reação e em modo automático, que, depois de cerca de dez anos, voltou para casa, dessa vez escoltado pelos amigos, que faziam questão de acompanhar Chiara.

Exceto Shura que, mesmo estando com o coração na mão de dó e vontade de acompanhar Chiara nesse momento doloroso, inventou uma desculpa qualquer para poder atender à solicitação celestial.

Então, enquanto os faziam uma viagem urgente para a Sicília, Aiolos estava sentado em um banco no cais, observando a maré noturna e pensando na vida.

Não tinha muito que fazer além de seguir a vida, Aiolos pensou. Aiolia não corria risco de vida (graças a Milo) e isso lhe dava forças para lutar. Não gostava nem de pensar no que faria se Aiolia tivesse morrido. Tremeu.

\- Fazendo o quê aqui sozinho? – Kanon disse enquanto se sentava ao lado do namorado, o abraçando por trás – O Saga queria vir junto, mas eu mandei ele ir pro bar adiantado. Milo quer conversar com o pessoal sobre aquele papo de anjo lá, não sei por que.

\- Quer falar comigo sozinho?

\- Quero saber como você está. – começou dizendo enquanto Aiolos repousava a cabeça em seu ombro –Não é todo dia que o pai da gente tenta nos matar por nos pegar na cama com um dos namorados.

Aiolos riu sem graça – Eu sabia que ele reagiria mal, mas não sabia que seria assim. Ao menos seus pais aceitaram a gente... E eu ficar lá uns dias.

\- Eles têm que aceitar. Eu que sustento a casa, caralho. De qualquer forma... – Kanon foi interrompido pelo barulho da mensagem que chegava no celular de ambos, enviada por Milo – O que esse anjo fajuto tá querendo?

 _Ah, sim, esqueci de falar. Não contem para o Shaka. Muito menos pro Aiolia._

Só quando visualizou essa mensagem que Aiolos viu a mensagem anterior de Milo, também para todos-exceto-Aiolia-e-Shaka, _Reunião no bar hoje às 20h. O Shaka fica com o Aiolia no hospital, tenho uma coisa importante pra contar. O Kanon e o Aiolos já sabem o que é._

\- Vamos lá então – Aiolos respondeu sorrindo. Kanon o olhou torto. Sabia que aquele era um sorriso dos mais falsos, mas não disse nada – Os outros já devem estar esperando.

Era um pouco distante o cais onde Aiolos trabalhava de instrutor de mergulho do bar que frequentavam sempre, _Βάκχοςιερό_ (em letras romanas, _Vákchosieró_ , significando algo como "Santuário de Baco")¹, então quando chegaram lá já estavam todos em volta da mesa e isso incluía Ikki, que para os demais não passava daquele cara que achavam que tinha quebrado o óculos do Shaka.

Após Aiolos e Kanon puxarem duas cadeiras das mesas ao lado e se acomodarem, Milo suspirou fundo e começou a explicar o plano de Shun.

Shun esse que já estava na Itália, no apartamento de Shura, que, descontente, arrumava as malas para passar os próximos dois dias no Céu, mas permanecia calado. Shun, por sua vez, fazia suas costumeiras anotações, mas, observando com cuidado o material de Shura a respeito de Chiara, fez um adendo no caderninho:

"Reprovado".

No hospital, Aiolia estava impaciente, já não aguentava ficar parado e ver as fuças loiras de Shaka.

\- O Mu tá demorando chegar, Shaka.

\- Pois é. Deve estar ocupado, ele não costuma faltar compromissos.

Aiolia girou os olhos. Para Shaka, Mu era um santo. – Idiota, todo mundo te faz de besta. Aposto que ele está com algum cara por aí. Você sabe como ele tem fraco por morenos altos e musculosos.

Shaka ergueu a sobrancelha e riu, altivo – Nós só fazemos sexo, não tem nada de romântico no nosso relacionamento. Pouco me importa se ele está com algum Héracles da vida.

\- Sei. – Aiolia riu e enviou _Mu, você não viria para cá? Cadê você? Tá com algum alto, moreno e musculoso que eu sei. Shaka diz que não, você tá fazendo ele de trouxa que eu sei._ para o tibetano, acompanhado de emoticons que deixavam óbvio o tom de brincadeira.

No bar, Mu ignorou o telefone apitando.

\- Não tô preocupado com o Mu. Só tenho a sensação de que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer.

O indiano era bastante religioso e, apesar do que parecia ao conhecê-lo, bastante dado a seguir as próprias intuições, então a sensação ruim que o acompanhava lhe era preocupante.

\- Você podia ter tido uma intuição quando eu fiquei surdo. Ou agora, que quase morri.

Como nenhuma das situações descritas eram culpa de Aiolia, Shaka literalmente mordeu a língua para não falar besteira, provavelmente alguma resposta ácida em que colocaria a culpa em Aiolia de ter ficado doente e não ter se elevado espiritualmente o suficiente.

Calou-se única e exclusivamente por que Aiolia estava no hospital.

\- Eu também não fico só atrelado ao Mu.

\- Qual foi o último cara que você ficou além dele?

\- Você.

\- Sha, isso já tem três anos. – Shaka virou o rosto, o que para Aiolia era uma falta de educação sem tamanho. Aiolia então bateu de leve no ombro de Shaka, meio desengonçado e dolorido – Olha para mim quando tô falando com você, caralho.

\- Sim? – Volveu Shaka como se não tivesse feito nada errado – O que quer? Não é como se seu repertório estivesse muito grande, Don Juan.

\- Vamos bater uma aposta? Aposto que transo com qualquer um que você escolher. Antes de você fazer o mesmo.

Movido pela falta de criatividade sexual que andava tendo com Mu e pela competitividade que sempre teve com Aiolia, Shaka anuiu. Aiolia era um idiota e não perdia por esperar.

Parte II

Enquanto isso, no céu, Sorento recebia a alma do que foi Gian Lucca Lucchese. Era, surpreendentemente, uma alma cardinal e que, apesar de ter aprendido muito nessa última encarnação, não conseguiu cumprir com seu objetivo de vida: Conseguir o Perdão do Filho.

Era triste de certa forma ver a alma seguir para a fila de re-encarnação logo em seguida ao invés de receber Iluminação ou Descanso, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito agora.

Sorento deu de ombros, meio chateado. Já era a quinta vez que era anjo da guarda da alma de Gian Lucca e seu castigo foi justamente não poder ser o anjo da guarda dessa alma em especial novamente (que encarnaria como um rapaz grego rico chamado Julian Solo), mas, em posse dessas informações e sabendo que encarnaria também na Grécia, Sorento sorriu e decidiu que definitivamente conheceria Julian Solo e seriam amigos e, dessa vez, sem a obrigação decorrente de ser seu anjo.

No fim não era um ônus tão grande então Sorento ficou de bico calado quando entrou no éter quente, para aguardar o sistema neurológico do que chamaria de "eu" se formar para então "descer" e dormiu sorrindo.

* * *

¹Tradução feita no google. Não falo grego, então se tiver errado, me avisem.


	9. Chapter 9

Parte I

Milo pigarreou antes de começar a falar. Sabia que não seria tão fácil explicar as coisas, mesmo que Kanon e Aiolos já soubessem de parte da história. Levantou-se da cadeira e tomou uma dose de uísque num tapa só, para então analisar os presentes e concluir que não adiantava muito imaginar qual seria a receptividade de cada um se teria que contar de todo jeito.

\- Vou começar do início...

\- Por onde mais começaria? – interrompeu Mu, levemente impaciente. O que poderia ser mais importante que visitar Aiolia no hospital, afinal de contas? – Seja breve, faz favor.

\- Se você não me interromper novamente vai ser mais rápido – Milo volveu ríspido, já preparado para um bate boca com Mu, coisa que não aconteceu pelo tibetano ter sido interrompido pela mão de Saga em seu ombro, em um "nem começa" mudo. Milo agradeceu Saga com um sorriso e continuou – Então, não tem maneira de fazer isso ser mais fácil, então serei direto. Eu sou um anjo da guarda, assim como esse cara aí – apontou para Ikki, que acenou com um sorriso chocho – O nome dele é Ikki. – antes que algum dos outros tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa, Milo continuou – Eu sou o anjo da guarda do Aiolia, ele é do Shaka.

Mesmo que o pensamento geral fosse "Então você não está fazendo um bom trabalho", ninguém o exteriorizou. Até por que Mu e Saga, que eram os dois que não sabiam, não acreditaram muito nisso.

\- Eu que tomo remédio controlado e você que fica louco? – disse Saga, passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso. Os últimos dias não tinham sido muito legais e sair contando lorotas não ia melhorar o clima – Milo, falando sério. Sei que você se responsabiliza por quando o Aiolia ficou surdo, mas... Chegar a dizer que é o anjo da guarda dele é ridículo.

Ikki riu ao mesmo tempo em que Milo suspirou, resignado. Sabia que não iam acreditar. Então fez o mesmo que com Kanon e Aiolos, dias atrás, no hospital. Estalou os dedos e suas imensas asas vermelho e dourado apareceram. Ikki fez o mesmo e fez-se ver asas em tons de laranja e vermelho e um pouco menores que as de Milo.

Mu arregalou os olhos e Saga parou e respirou, se perguntando se aquilo era real.

\- Isso é... Efeitos especiais? – perguntou o ariano, incrédulo.

\- Vocês estão vendo isso, não é? – Saga já havia tido experiências não muito agradáveis com alucinações antes, então estava realmente em dúvida se aquilo era verdade ou uma peça muito da maldosa pregada por sua mente – Kanon, você tá vendo isso, certo? Essas asas louconas.

\- Pois é, tô.

Milo sorriu vitorioso – Então, eu sou o anjo do Aiolia e esse é o Ikki, anjo do Shaka.

\- Que mal lhe pergunte, Milo – começou Aiolos. Desde que descobrira que Milo era um anjo estava louco para fazer algumas perguntas, mas não tivera tempo. Ia aproveitar – Por que...

\- Deixa eu explicar primeiro, depois você pergunta – interrompeu Milo – Então... Eu encarnei com o Aiolia, por que fica mais fácil quando a pessoa vai ter problemas na vida. Mas não é o Aiolia que teria problema, o Aiolia encarnou como um canal para salvar outra alma, a tal alma gêmea dele, então essa outra alma teve dois anjos encarnados, cada um com um protegido, para que pudesse se salvar.

Ikki o olhou de soslaio, meio entediado. Todos no Céu sabiam o problema que foi quando Maschera Mortuaria foi encarnar. Já sabia essa história de cor. Os outros ouviram meio incrédulos, tendo decidido por ouvir aquilo como se Milo estivesse contando o enredo de um filme, não algo que acontecera de fato.

\- Então. O Ikki fez uma encarnação tardia...

\- Por que o Shaka vai ter alguns problemas agora, mas a vida dele até aqui foi tranqüila. – disse Ikki, interrompendo Milo, que fez uma careta de desgosto. Ikki deu de ombros. Fora o único anjo da guarda que a alma de Shaka teve (isto é, sem contar o anjo da primeira encarnação) e morria de ciúmes do mesmo. Detestava que outros anjos falassem dele na sua presença. A alma de Shaka era sua incumbência e de mais ninguém – É chamado de "encarnação tardia" e é normalmente sinal de mais perigo que uma encarnação conjunta. O Milo e o Shura, a virtude que encarnou para ser anjo da guarda do Chiara, fizeram encarnações conjuntas. A minha é tardia.

\- Shura não é o tal espanhol que o Milo aparentemente está namorando? – volveu Mu.

\- Mais importante que isso – disse Aiolos, confuso – Chiara não é o tal amigo virtual trans do Aiolia?

\- E quês problemas o Shaka vai ter? - expôs Saga, preocupado – Tipo, para você ter que encarnar.

Ikki deu de ombros. Não ia e não podia falar o quê cargas d'água aconteceu /vai acontecer com Shaka e sobre _Chioria_ (como Shura e Milo chamavam o shipp) não lhe incumbia.

\- Pois é, a alma gêmea do Aiolia é aquele cara da internet, então confiem nele. Certeza. Ok? – Milo fez sinal de "jóia" com ambas as mãos e sorriu, esperando os outros concordarem. Sem graça, continuou quando ouviu murmúrios de "ok" e sinais iguais – Daí me mandaram contar pra vocês, mas não sei exatamente o motivo.

O papo angelical de Milo e Ikki com Aiolos, Saga, Kanon e Mu ainda durou cerca de uma hora, com os anjos explicando coisas simples, como "não podemos ter um relacionamento com o protegido" seguido de "Então por que o Milo já transou com o Aiolia?" e "Pois é, estou recebendo uma advertência e uma punição que não sei qual é por causa disso".

Enquanto isso, Shaka lia um volume grosso de anatomia para um trabalho na faculdade e Aiolia dormia, exausto.

E, no carro, rumo a uma cidadela no interior italiano, Trento, Chiara chorava.

Contido e disfarçadamente, ele olhava para fora pela janela e tentava conter as lágrimas que rolavam. Ele jurava que não ia chorar quando o _figlio di uma cagna_ que chamava de pai morresse. Para dizer a verdade, passou anos desejando que isso acontecesse e que ele sofresse muito antes.

Mesmo que seja exatamente isso que aconteceu (com o bônus de ver o pai implorando por sua presença e morrer sem receber seu perdão), Máscara da Morte se sentia triste, vazio e arrependido por não ter ido ver o pai uma última vez depois de cerca de dez anos de ausência.

No meio de todas essas emoções que não sabia que tinha, estava chateado com Shura. O cara era seu amigo de longa data, sabia que voltar para casa era uma coisa muito importante... E fica em Roma com a desculpa de que "tenho uma faxina para fazer em casa e não posso adiar".

O caralho que era faxina. O espanhol estava escondendo algo e inventando motivo para não vir junto e isso só deixava as coisas piores.

Chiara suspirou. Ao menos não vinha sozinho. Aldebaran dirigia e conversava com Afrodite sobre o último álbum da Sia, tentando animar o ambiente. Camus não viera, não podia deixar a boate sozinha, levando em conta que estava só com Afrodite fazendo shows, já que as outras _queens_ estavam de férias, Misty e Bado. E tinha seu filho Hyoga, que _só_ tinha 14 anos não ficaria sozinho enquanto Camus estivesse vivo.

De qualquer forma, Máscara entendia a ausência de Camus. Mas não a de Shura. E isso fazia com que tivesse algo pra canalizar a tristeza, que se exteriorizou em forma de raiva e mágoa infinitos.

\- Eu prefiro Erasure ou Abba, se quer minha opinião – Afrodite disse, rindo e tentando aliviar o clima tenso do carro – Mas entre Sia e Lana Del Rey eu fico com Sia. Sou uma rosa colorida e alegre demais para toda aquela depressividade absorvente da Lana. Qual prefere, Chiara? – Olhou para o banco de trás, onde Chiara sentava sozinho e ofereceu um dos vários rolinhos de canela que estavam no seu colo – Quer um?

Chiara arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou um rolinho, irritado e sem responder. Aldebaran também pegou um bolinho, continuando a discussão – E entre Erasure e Abba,quem você prefere, florzinha?

\- Não me fode sem me levar pra jantar primeiro, chefe – o sueco respondeu, indignado – Não consigo escolher entre os dois. É impossível. Talvez Abba, já que são da Suécia, mas...

Afrodite estava no seu quinto pãozinho e sabia que se arrependeria amargamente depois. Nem era sábado para cair matando nos doces (e, para ele, isso incluía os rolinhos suecos de canela) ou 4 de outubro, Dia do Rolinho de Canela¹. Obviamente sabia que um dos dois amigos iria comentar o fato, mas esperava que não fosse tão cedo. Só queria afogar a mágoa comendo e que ninguém o incomodasse.

\- Dite, hoje não é 4 de outubro. Tá uns cinco meses atrasado. Para que esse tanto de rolinho de canela, cacete? Quando você teve tempo de fazer? Preguiçoso do jeito que é, deve ter comprado – Máscara disse, autoritário e rude – Esse rolinho vai tudo para seus culotes, escreve só o que to falando.

Dito e feito, mas Afrodite não esperava que Máscara fosse descontar em si a irritação. Era injusto. Muito injusto. Virou-se para frente e ficou nervosamente observando a estrada, emudecido de consternação e chateação e continuou comendo seus rolinhos de canela. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer quando estava triste. Comer.

\- Chiara. – Aldebaran suspirou ao ver a cena. Máscara era difícil e Afrodite sensível. Normalmente os dois se davam muito bem, até dividiam o apê, mas era um perigo as raras vezes que o sueco era alvo da raiva canalizada do outro. – Máscara da Morte. Chiara – Máscara continuou ignorando Aldebaran, mastigando o rolinho de canela como se quisesse castigar o mesmo e infligir dor no coitado. Aldebaran foi para o acostamento e parou o carro em uma freada brusca e se virou para trás e disse calmamente, embora firme, segurando o queixo de Máscara para que esse olhasse diretamente nos seus olhos – Eu to pouco me lixando para o que você está passando no momento. Todo mundo te aconselhou a ir ver seu pai antes, você não foi por que não quis. Agora o cara morreu e você tá chateado e tem direito a isso. Agora, o Shura sumiu e não pode mais ser alvo da sua rudeza idiota e, mesmo que isso te irrite mais, não desconta em quem tá tentando te ajudar. Não se morde na mão que acaricia, seu idiota. Eu e o Afrodite estamos aqui para te ajudar e estar do seu lado, não para ser saco de pancadas. Agora, se você for continuar com essa tromba e essa atitude, eu te largo no meio da estrada e volto pra Roma. Estamos entendidos?

Os olhos de Máscara marejaram. Pois é, tinha sido um idiota, mas não assumiria isso. Mas mudou de idéia quando olhou para o lado e viu, no banco do carona, que Afrodite estava chorando. Quer dizer, tentando segurar o choro. Ele sabia que o amigo comia muito quando estava triste ou nervoso e se penalizava constantemente pelo o quê aconteceu quando saiu fugido de Estocolmo. Não era justo (só para começar) descontar nele sua frustração.

Além do quê, rolinhos de canela era uma das poucas coisas que Afrodite sabia fazer na cozinha e ele se orgulhava muito disso.

\- Eu... Desculpa, Di. De verdade.

Afrodite enxugou as lágrimas e engoliu o quê estava mastigando – Que isso não se repita.

Parte II

Enquanto isso, Shura chegava de elevador Setor de Reencarnações do Departamento de Almas Corrompidas. Fora recebido por um alegre Shun, que comia um rolinho de canela, mas do tipo americano e com glacê extra, em homenagem a Afrodite.

\- Olá, Shura. Queira me acompanhar.

Shura estava nervoso e ansioso para se dizer o mínimo. Era a primeira vez que era guarda de alguém, geralmente supervisionava trabalhos de milagre em hospitais e não sabia se estava fazendo seu trabalho direito. Mas estava se esforçando muito, devia ser suficiente. É.

\- Ok.

Foi acompanhando Shun pelos corredores em tons de arco-íris pastel e depois pelo salão cheio de mesas iguais, anjos iguais com computadores iguais e serviços iguais. Ao fundo, ao lado de vasos de girassol e por uma porta de vidro transparente salpicado de glitter prateado, estava a sala de Shion.

Shun abriu a porta e ambos entraram, encontrando lá Shion sentado em sua cadeira e Dohko esparramado no divã ao canto, comendo jujubas. Sentou-se junto com Shun nas cadeiras em frente à Shion, que se endireitou e sorriu. Dohko continuou comendo, fingindo que não estava lá.

\- Shura, quer a notícia boa ou a notícia ruim? – Shion disse calmamente.

\- A ruim?

\- A notícia ruim é que você reprovou no teste.

Shura ficou com uma legítima cara de confusão idiótica. Mas ele não tinha vindo fazer o tal teste? Como já estava reprovado? – Como?

\- Seu teste era saber se você valorizava mais o Chiara que seu trabalho – Shun sorriu, pegando jujubas do pote que havia em cima da mesa de Shion e colocando umas na boca para depois morder no rolinho de canela e responder depois de terminar de mastigar – Ou seja, se você o acompanharia até o enterro do pai ou se você viria para cá. Você sabe o quê fez, não é?

\- Ah. E... E a boa notícia?

\- Eu disse que tinha boa notícia? – Shion rebateu – Perdão, devo ter dito errado. A próxima notícia, que também é ruim, é que você foi suspenso do caso.

* * *

¹ Suecos comem cerca de 1,2 de doces por semana, geralmente aos sábados. E eles realmente tem um dia dedicado a doces específicos, sendo 4 de outubro o dia do rolinho de canela (que é diferente do rolinho americano).

Receita (em inglês): /collection/classic-swedish-food/article/cinnamon-buns/


	10. Chapter 10

Parte I

Shura piscou repetidamente. Com assim, afastado do caso? Não. Não aceitava. Opinião pessoal, estava fazendo um trabalho sensacional. Chiara parecia tranqüilo, mas era uma pessoa difícil e absurdamente complicada. Se metia em brigas com freqüência e não foi uma nem duas vezes que Shura evitou coisas graves (como ele efetivamente arrancar a cabeça de um cara que o chamou de "sapatão" e "caminhoneira" e depois começou a balançar o pênis de um lado para o outro, isso em plena boate) só conversando com ele.

Também tinha o fato de que era a primeira vez que guardava alguém, então se afeiçoou muito a Máscara da Morte. Não era justo dizer que valorizava mais o trabalho a ele quando tinha abandonado a porra do trabalho justamente para ser responsável especificamente por aquela alma.

Então, enquanto Shura proferia mentalmente uma infinidade de palavrões e tentava entender como Shun chegou à conclusão de que não era uma virtude boa o suficiente para ser responsável por uma alma como a de Chiara, por sua boca só saia monossílabos átonos sem sentido.

Shun anotava sua reação no caderninho, desapontado. Esperava uma reação mais enérgica por parte de Shura.

\- Eu...

A virtude olhou para os lados. Dohko comia jujubas, concentrado

(verdade seja dita, Dohko estava apenas buscando ocupar a boca com algo, já que não concordava com as atitudes sem sentido de Shun e contestá-lo era o mesmo que pedir uma advertência. Por vezes Dohko se perguntava o motivo do moleque ter uma patente tão alta, sendo novo como é )

\- Eu não aceito isso – Shura disse, recuperado-se da estupefação. Não era justo. Tinha vindo por ordens superiores e por pior que fosse o momento do protegido teria que ir. Já viu situações de anjos que foram condenados a 50 anos de inferno por desobedecer uma ordem assim em uma situação parecida. _Double Standarts_ _0_ irritantes. Deviam ao menos uniformizar a maneira de interpretar as leis, ora essa! – Eu não aceito isso, Shion.

\- E por que motivo, jovem? – Shion sorriu, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. A Shura ele pareceu bastante maquiavélico, mas Shion estava tentando parecer amigável – Prossiga.

\- Eu não acho que estou fazendo um trabalho ruim, com todo o respeito. Mais do que meu protegido... Ele é meu amigo.

Shun sorriu (e realmente pareceu adorável) e lambeu os dedos sujos de glacê. – Então por que não vai atrás dele? Chame o Camus para ir com você.

\- Mas hein?

\- Faz parte da sua redenção, por assim dizer – Shion completou – Convença Camus a ir com você até Chiara e depois vá com todo mundo pra Atenas.

Shura fez uma legítima cara de confusão e ficou se perguntando "tipo, por quê?", mas não ousou contestar. – Se eu fizer isso...

\- Você não será afastado.

Parte II

Shura chegou apressado no apartamento de Camus. Tocou a campainha, nervoso, se perguntando o quê diria ao amigo para convencê-lo a acompanhá-lo até Trento. Ignorando as duas ênclises mentais consecutivas, Shura sorriu quando Camus abriu a porta, de mau humor por ser muito "cedo" (beirava o meio dia).

\- Bom dia – Camus disse de mau humor. Odiava que o acordassem cedo e estava decidido a ignorar a campainha, mas não deu muito certo. Os consecutivos toques tornaram isso tarefa impossível. Então, lutando contra o impulso de voltar para a cama depois de cerca de quatro horas de sono, atendeu a porta de cueca mesmo, com o cabelo desalinhado – Você não tinha uma... Faxina?

\- Pois é, eu menti.

\- Não diga? – respondeu, ácido, dando abertura para que Shura entrasse no apartamento – Café? – disse começando a fazer sua xícara habitual na cafeteira italiana – E fale baixo, o Hyoga ainda está dormindo.

Shura se sentou perto da bancada da cozinha, se perguntando mentalmente até quando Camus agiria como se Hyoga fosse um bebê – Quero não, obrigado. Ele não foi para a escola?

\- Não. É que eu sabia que você viria. O Shun me avisou que você viria para me convencer a ir a Trento, daí nem me dei ao trabalho de levar o Hyoga para a escola, para caso de irmos cedo.

\- Como assim? – De todas as situações que Shura imaginava, essa era de longe a mais improvável. – Você também trabalha nas araras celestiais? Como assim? Eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso.

Camus girou os olhos, cansado literal e figurativamente. Teria que explicar a história de novo e não era engraçado – Eu era o anjo da guarda da Natássia. Mãe do Hyoga.

\- Ah.

\- Eu tive um filho com ela e fui punido. Fui rebaixado a humano. Aparentemente recebo minha patente de volta se eu cumprir meu objetivo de vida.

\- E qual é? – Shura anuiu. Então era por isso que não tinha percebido nenhuma aura celestial vindo de Camus, se ele tinha sido rebaixado. Chegava a ser triste. – É difícil de conseguir?

\- Eu não sei qual é, idiota. Não é o não saber que deixa a coisa toda com sentido? – Camus disse enquanto bebericava o café quente – Meu anjo também não quer me dizer, evidentemente.

\- Quem é seu anjo agora?

\- O Isaak. Foi-me designado o mesmo anjo que o Hyoga.

\- Ah.

Shura ficou em silêncio, pensando em quê isso significava. Primeiro, que as araras celestiais o estavam fazendo de idiota, se eles já sabiam que Camus iria com ele até Trento, depois de toda aquela enrolação de chamar para uma reunião que eles não queriam que ele fosse. Também tinha o fato de que era amigo de um ex-anjo da guarda e o filho da puta nunca tinha aberto a boca a respeito. Mesmo que fosse vergonha por ter sido demitido, era uma coisa que se conta para um amigo que é colega de trabalho (duas vezes!), certo?

Mas não podia condenar Camus, que aparentemente não tinha um anjo da guarda muito competente, se passava por tanto perrengue assim na vida.

\- Pode perguntar, Shura – Camus sorriu de lado. Tinha tomado café, então estava de bom humor.

\- Ah, eu... – Shura gaguejou, sem graça. – Por que você não me contou, cara?

\- Ia fazer diferença?

\- Não... Mas...

\- Então. De qualquer forma, meu namorado é o anjo do Aiolia e também está sendo punido por transar com o protegido, aquele idiota.

Shura piscou. Então era o _Camus_ o namorado celeste do Milo? Quantas voltas a vida tinha que dar? Isso parecia enredo de algum livro mal escrito, uma novela mexicana ou coisa parecida. – Mas você não namora o Afrodite, homem de Deus?

\- Eu e o Milo temos um relacionamento aberto quando encarnamos. – deu de ombros. – Ele também teve muitos namorados e namoradas nessa encarnação.

\- Mas e quando você "conhecer" ele? – fez as aspas – E o Afrodite?

\- Daí a gente combina um _Ménage à trois_ – sorriu safado para depois ficar sério – Brincadeira. Não pensei nisso. Vou deixar rolar. Fazer o quê.

Estupefato por tantas revelações e por Camus ver as coisas de maneira tão simples e sabendo que quem sairia ferido da história era Afrodite, Shura tentou engolir as informações.

Assim, enquanto Shura digeria as voltas que a vida dá e se perguntava qual parte do passado de Camus era mentira (já que se ele se encarnou para proteger a Natássia ele não tinha família para brigar, para início de conversa, anulando boa parte do passado que ele havia contado) e o ruivo arrumava suas coisas e as do filho para viajarem para Trento, Shaka mordiscava a caneta, sentado no refeitório da faculdade e tentando estudar.

Verdade seja dita, Shaka não tinha pensado muito em fazer medicina. Não era uma coisa que o agradava se fosse parar para pensar nisso e tinha começado a faculdade apenas por pressão familiar. Também tinha o fato de que não sabia o que faria, então normalmente ignorava os pensamentos e só se concentrava em estudar para a carreira que lhe foi imposta.

Mais preocupado com Aiolia e a aposta indecente do que com o livro de fisiologia que tinha em mãos, Shaka largou a caneta e começou a comer a quantidade ridiculamente grande de spanakopitas¹ individuais, acompanhados de tzatziki².

Era de conhecimento geral que, apesar de ovolactovegetariano³, Shaka comia pra caralho.

Sua felicidade se esbaldando em pratos embasados em espinafre e pepino durou pouco. Fora sumariamente interrompido em seu deleite diário pela visão do tal do _Iki-que-quebrou-meus-óculos_ , que, ao vê-lo, desviou de rota e decidiu ser de bom tom se sentar-se à mesa sem ser convidado.

Shaka fez sua melhor cara de "sou melhor que o mundo", que normalmente surtia efeito, mas foi totalmente apagada por sua boca suja de tzatziki. Acabou que o indiano mais parecia uma criancinha birrenta e lambona.

Aos olhos do Ikki, uma coisa extremamente fofa.

O anjo _fangirlizou_ internamente. Era por momentos assim que vivia.

\- O que faz aqui? – Shaka vociferou, irritado – Não me lembro de ter pedido companhia.

Ikki o ignorou, comendo um dos spanakopitas – Bom isso aqui, hein. Melhor que da última vez, não gosto muito de culinária russa.

Furioso, o loiro tomou a spanakopita meio comida da mão de Ikki, enfiando tudo na boca, sem ter noção do quão ridículo ele parecia em um arrombo de raiva infantil. Ikki usou de toda sua força de vontade para não rir. Era difícil.

Ikki sabia que não podia contar para Shaka que era o anjo da guarda dele e tudo mais. Mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido, fazia parte das regras. Também sabia que logo, logo Shaka não comeria mais spanakopitas, então ficou o observando comer, ambos em silêncio por motivos diferentes.

No geral, o anjo sabia exatamente como conquistar a amizade (que era o que podia) com Shaka. Já havia feito isso exatas oitenta e duas vezes. Se maldizia por aquele momento, quase dois mil e quinhentos anos atrás. Toda vez que lembrava daquilo seu sangue fervia de ódio. A única coisa que o acalmava era saber que em todas as oitenta e uma encarnações de Shaka depois da primeira (encarnação essa que deu merda), Ikki que foi seu anjo da guarda. Era um pouco diferente de ser amante (totalmente diferente, na verdade), mas o amor era o mesmo e ainda era capaz de protegê-lo e estar ao lado dele, mesmo que ser o anjo de Shaka fosse parte do castigo.

\- Perdeu algo na minha cara?

Ikki riu. – Você trocou de óculos.

Shaka bufou – Não diga.

\- Na verdade eu estava pensando em um livro que li. – Ikki começou. A tática "conte a verdade, fingindo que é mentira" já tinha funcionado antes. Shaka sempre se entristecia com a própria história e Ikki ficava feliz com isso, por significar que ele não se lembrava. Era melhor assim. – Dois caras se apaixonaram, sabe...?

\- Espera. – Shaka o interrompeu – Eu nem sei seu nome.

\- Ikki Amamiya. – Se apresentou – Sou amigo do Milo.

Shaka o olhou de soslaio. Maldito Milo – Shaka Abbas.

Ikki riu mentalmente do sobrenome que Shaka tinha dessa vez. Era mais engraçado quando o ouvia falar em voz alta. Quase imaginava Shaka vestido de Agnetha e cantando _Young and sweet, only seventeen_ _4_.

\- Prazer. – Ikki sorriu e continuou – Então, você bate com a descrição de um dos caras do livro. Loiro, de cabelo longo e olhos azuis.

\- Sei. – Shaka girou mentalmente os olhos enquanto comia. Que cantada barata. – Prossiga.

\- A história é a seguinte. Os caras viveram há, sei lá, dois mil e quinhentos anos atrás? Era uma coisa bem época do auge romano, início do florescimento da humanidade ou quê o valha. Não é importante. Era uma época bastante divertida. Mas no mundo humano, ao contrário de nas araras celestes, homossexualidade era mal vista, como ainda é nos dias de hoje, mas de maneira diferente. Enfim, tipo, onde os dois moravam os caras morriam por isso, sabe?

\- Nada fora do clichê em livros.

\- Pois é. Mas foi o quê aconteceu – Ikki pegou um spanakopita e comeu, mesmo sob os protestos de Shaka, e continuou – Mas o outro cara, não o loiro, mas o alto, moreno e bonito, não aceitou o amor da vida dele ser condenado à morte e decidiu ser de bom tom sair matando todo mundo.

Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha. Que romântico, genocídio por causa de uma pessoa. – Sei.

\- Mas o cara alto e moreno e bonito acabou matando três anjos no processo de fúria, quando foi tentar impedir que o cara loiro do olho azul morresse. O alto, moreno e bonito era príncipe, então não foi condenado a morte, sabe?

Shaka riu. Que história fantasiosa – Que coisa ridícula essa, Ikki.

\- Não cheguei na melhor parte. – Ikki riu de volta ao ver Shaka rindo. Contar a história da primeira encarnação dos dois sempre funcionava – O cara alto, moreno e bonito matou cerca de quinze pessoas naquele dia, mas ainda assim viu o amor dele morrer. Ele viveu uma vida triste e miserável até morrer de velhice, cinqüenta anos depois. Mas, quando ele chegou ao céu, para que sua alma seguisse um caminho, ele descobriu que cometeu um dos maiores crimes possíveis para uma alma, que é assassinar um ser celestial. E ele tinha matado três, que tinham ido o impedir, por que se ele fosse matar o povo todo que ele queria, ele iria para o inferno de trenzinho e ele era uma alma boa. No geral, ele foi condenado a ver o amor dele morrer cem vezes. O loiro dos olhos azuis sempre morre antes dos trinta e sempre de forma triste. E sempre reencarna assim que morre. Rezam as lendas que isso já aconteceu oitenta e uma vezes. Fazendo as contas dá mais ou menos dois mil, quatrocentos e trinta anos de tortura. E pior: ele é sempre o anjo da guarda do amor dele, o que significa que eles não podem ser amantes. E o amor dele nunca lembra de nada.

\- Isso é... Inesperadamente triste.

\- É um dos meus livros preferidos – Ikki riu de lado, tristonho – Mas olha o lado positivo, só faltam dezenove encarnações. O que é dezenove para quem já passou por isso por dois mil e quinhentos anos?

\- Os céus têm uma maneira bem distorcida de seguir as regras, não? Uma coisa meio... Rígida demais.

\- Se quer minha opinião, eles melhoraram muito nesse tempo. Mas não posso fazer nada, eles são irredutíveis depois que uma pena é decidida. Tipo, acredita que eles reencarnaram o Maschera Mortuaria? Aquele serial killer que matou uns 500. Se fosse na minha época o cara seria mandado pro quinto dos infernos. Conheço um anjo que teve um filho com a protegida e só foi demitido. Antes de Jesus encarnar isso dava pena de morte. E sabe o que tem para um anjo depois que ele morre? Nada.

\- Você fala como se conhecesse – Shaka riu. Ele não parecia tão ruim como na primeira impressão que teve. Alguém que lê (ou inventa) um livro tão piegas e romântico, mesmo que entremeado com massacres, má pessoa não era. – Só falta me dizer que esse é um livro que você está escrevendo ou algo assim.

\- Antes fosse. Mas eu escreveria diferente.

Ikki sorria.

E, em Trento, no colo da mãe, Máscara da Morte chorava.

* * *

0 **Double Standarts** é uma expressão em inglês que quer dizer literalmente "padrões duplos", significando situações idênticas que possuem julgamentos diferentes.

¹ **Spanakopita** é um pastel de massa filo recheado com espinafre, assado no forno, típico da culinária da Grécia.

² **Tzatziki** é iogurte com pepino e alho, utilizado como _dip_.

³ **Ovolactovegetarianos** não consomem nenhum tipo de carne (nem frango, peixe ou frutos do mar), mas consomem laticínios e ovos. Normalmente uso essa definição de vegetarianismo para o Shaka, pois é o tipo de dieta que os monges budistas seguem.

4 **Agnetha Fälstkog** , também conhecida como "a loira do Abba" :v Vocês conhecem Abba, né? Né? De qualquer forma,

 **ABBA** foi um grupo sueco de música pop rock, integrado por Benny Andersson, Anni-Frid "Frida" Lyngstad, Björn Ulvaeus e Agnetha Fältskog, ativo em 1972-1982. O nome "ABBA" é um acrônimo formado pelas primeiras letras de cada membro, ( **A** gnetha, **B** jörn, **B** enny, **A** nni-Frid).

"Abbas" é um sobrenome nada a ver com isso tudo, mas que eu vi numa lista de sobrenomes indianos e escolhi só para poder fazer a piada (que vai aparecer mais vezes, esperem só o Afrodite conhecer o Shaka e ficar sabendo disso).

A música que Ikki cita é **Dancing Queen**.


	11. Chapter 11

Parte I

Máscara da Morte já não se sentia bem junto da família. Excetuando sua mãe, ninguém realmente o respeitava de uma maneira geral – só para começar, só o tratavam no feminino, além de todos os cochichos pelas costas.

Isso e a rejeição muda e incontida que partiu dos irmãos mais velhos fizeram com que Chiara não demorasse muito a querer voltar para Roma. Então, na sexta de manhã, partiu com Aldebaran e Afrodite de volta para casa.

Em contrapartida, Camus exigiu que Shura esperasse a apresentação da noite de quinta, que seria rápida, para depois viajar. Mandou uma mensagem para Afrodite, _Estamos indo para aí_ e recebeu um _Mas já vamos voltar pra Roma hoje_ como resposta. Shura bufou ao ouvir Camus ler a mensagem. Saco.

Então Shura deu meia volta no carro, irritado e resmungando baixinho, volta e meia soltando impropérios no nome de Camus, que permanecia impassível.

\- Se você não tivesse demorado tanto... E você estava esperando desde manhã, qual o sentido nisso?

\- Eu não sou você, eu não recebo soldo celestial – Camus começou, calmamente – Eu não posso pegar o carro e sair desembestadamente.

\- Mas você disse que...

\- Eu disse que iria. Não vim?

Shura se calou, desistindo de dialogar contra a lógica imbatível de Camus. Ficaram o resto do caminho em silêncio e não demoraram a chegar em casa, tendo parado na casa do francês, ponto de encontro combinado com Afrodite, Chiara e Aldebaran.

No mesmo dia à tarde, enquanto o sol se punha, eles chegaram. Debaixo aquela sombra e peso que as mortes carregam, meio cabisbaixos e cansados do ambiente pesado e intolerante.

Ainda chateado e movido pela irritação advinda de tantas ofensas que ouviu enquanto com a família, Máscara da Morte fez cara feia ao ver Shura. – Já era um pouco tarde demais para consertar a merda, não acha não, espanhol? Faxina, Shura? Faxina? Vá à merda!

Shura desviou o olhar, meio envergonhado. Ao menos podia ter arrumado uma desculpa melhor. – Eu... Só... Eu não tenho uma explicação para isso.

Bem, na verdade, tinha. Só não podia contar. Aldebaran e Afrodite se entreolharam duvidosos para depois olhar para Camus, que sinalizou um "conto depois".

\- Não me diga? – Chiara bufou. Só queria voltar para casa e afogar as mágoas em um prato de macarrão e algum drink forte como um murro na cara – Só me esquece por uns dias, Shura.

Isso por que Máscara sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar muito tempo chateado com Shura (mesmo que ele tenha feito uma merda muito grande), por que se sentia muito grato pelas outras milhares de coisas que o amigo fizera ao longo da vida. Como quando estava ficando louco de tanto pensar a respeito do próprio gênero e pensando o quão errado isso era, crente de que iria para o inferno de chopa, fruto da infância dentro do catolicismo e de uma família deveras intolerante. Foi Shura que o acalmou, dizendo que os sentimentos dele eram válidos e que não, ser transexual, gay ou qualquer outra letra LGBT+ não levava ninguém para o inferno.

Máscara passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. A raiva de Shura já se esvaia e isso o irritava. Nem ficar chateado com o espanhol filho da puta ele conseguia.

\- Por que não passamos o fim de semana em Atenas? Só nós dois? Se a gente sair agora, de carro chegamos amanhã à tarde. – disse a virtude, ignorando as ordens de Shun que o mandava levar todo mundo.

\- A gente não vai se foder, Shura.

\- Não to te chamando pra transar, caralho. – Shura vociferou. Certo, parecia um convite um tanto romântico, mas era ridículo só o pensamento de transar com o protegido. Era quase... incesto. Argh. – Eu tenho uma grana guardada. A gente podia ver o tal _Aglio e olio_.

Camus, Afrodite e Aldebaran ririam se ainda estivessem lá na sala. Minutos atrás, Camus os puxou para dentro do quarto, determinado a explicar certas coisas ligeiramente inacreditáveis, só por que deu vontade.

\- Então, o Shura é o anjo da guarda do Chiara.

Aldebaran ergueu uma sobrancelha , incrédulo, ao mesmo tempo em que Afrodite ria.

\- _No shit, Sherlock_. Eu sei. E você era um. Foi demitido.

Camus ficou se perguntando quantos anjos por metro quadrado tinham em volta de Chiara. Não acreditava que Afrodite fosse um, mas... Qual é. Isso estava ficando ridículo.

\- Como? Você é um anjo?

Aldebaran ficou olhando de um para outro. Se não estivesse na companhia de Afrodite nas últimas horas, julgaria que o mesmo tinha tido algum tipo de viagem movida a substâncias ilegais. Já não podia dizer o mesmo de Camus. Esse estava viajando com certeza. Na dúvida e curioso sobre seja lá o que for o assunto dos dois, preferiu se calar.

\- Claro que não, idiota. Eu tenho família, você até conhece.

\- Então...

\- Sou um demônio. – Afrodite sorriu – Quer dizer, não exatamente. Também somos conhecidos como gigantes ou trolls.

A única coisa que se passou na cabeça de Camus foi aquele estereótipo de troll de livros de fantasia e rpgs e Afrodite não se encaixava em nenhum. E, se demônio, ele seria um incubus (ou succubus, quem sabe?)¹.

\- Não acho que você tenha cara de troll, Di...

\- Obrigado, Debas – Afrodite sorriu – Esse estereótipo de troll na verdade me magoa muito, se quer saber.

\- Você é um troll? – Camus disse, tentando engolir as palavras. Ele, um ex-anjo, namorava um demônio-troll-gigante, seja lá exatamente o que Afrodite é – Como... Como assim?

\- Mais exatamente falando, um jotun. – Afrodite pegou o celular, digitou algo e depois leu em voz alta – Da _Wikipédia_ , "Na mitologia nórdica, os jotun são uma raça mitológica com força sobre-humana e se manifestam sempre em oposição aos deuses, embora frequentemente eles se misturassem ou até mesmo tomassem por matrimônio alguns deles, tanto os Æsir e os Vanir. Sua fortaleza é conhecida como Utgard, e ficava situada em Jotunheim, um dos nove mundos da cosmologia dos nórdicos, separados de Midgard, o mundo dos homens, por montanhas elevadas e por florestas densas. Os que viviam em outros mundos diferentes dos seus próprios, pareciam preferir cavernas e lugares escuros." Eu sou daqui de Midgard. Mas a Wikipédia está um pouco defasada, nós evoluímos bastante e não ficamos mais só em cavernas. Quer dizer, os que ficaram em Midgard evoluíram. É bastante complicado. Mesmo na mitologia nórdica conhecida, alguns jotun não se diferem dos deuses. Na verdade chega a ser injusto isso. Minha família descende diretamente de Gerda, deusa da fertilidade e do sexo.

\- Daí você escolheu a alcunha de Afrodite? Muito inventivo – Aldebaran estava estupefato e crente de que Afrodite e Camus tinham tomado alguma coisa muito louca – Mas é meio difícil de acreditar.

Camus estava pasmo. Sabia sim que seres de outras mitologias, outros deuses e demônios existiam (a verdade é que tudo era uma coisa só, embasada na fé, e as araras celestiais, seja lá em qual Céu você crê, é uma coisa muito mais complexa e estranha do que o humanamente possível). Mas daí a... Isso? - Mas você não tem nada de diferente de um humano, Afrodite.

\- Ah... Eu sou um pouco mais forte... Mais resistente... Não fazemos filhos com humanos... Também somos sensíveis a energias demoníacas e celestiais... E não tenho alma. Acho que só.

Camus se sentiu penalizado ao saber que quando o namorado morresse seria só _puff_ , desapareceu. No geral, não tinha motivos para duvidar dele. Mas Aldebaran tinha motivos para duvidar dos dois.

\- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. O Camus é um ex-anjo e o Afrodite é um troll?

Camus suspirou. Não tinha asas para mostrar que era verdade (sendo este o truque comumente usando), então mandou uma mensagem para Shura _vem cá no meu quarto, sozinho_ , não demorando cinco minutos para que a virtude chegasse.

\- Que foi?

\- Só mostra pro Aldebaran que você é uma virtude. – volveu Camus, sem vontade de tentar convencer Aldebaran na base do papo – Aliás, o Afrodite é um troll.

\- Jotun.

\- Que seja.

Shura fez a mesma cara de "mas será que todo mundo à minha volta não é humano e eu não fiquei sabendo?" que Camus fizera antes, mas mostrou suas asas. Três pares, sendo um par grande que serviam para voar e dois menores, curvados para frente quase que como um escudo. Eram asas brancas com as pontas em verde escuro.

Afrodite sorriu, maravilhado, ao mesmo tempo em que Aldebaran se sentou na cama, tentando absorver as informações e Camus girou os olhos, tristonho, com saudade de suas asas alvas.

Então, enquanto em Roma acontecia praticamente a mesma coisa que acontecera dias atrás em Atenas, Aiolia voltava para casa.

Não exatamente, digo. Saía do hospital, indo para seu novo lar, o apê de Milo, que de repente estava bastante povoado. De uma semana para outra tinha mais duas pessoas morando consigo e sentia uma ansiedade tremenda, sem saber se gostava ou não do fato.

\- Então, você vai ficar aqui com seu irmão.

Aiolia entrou com calma no quarto recém mobiliado. Apenas um guarda roupas e uma beliche, mas que era o suficiente por enquanto. – Valeu. – Suspirou, se sentando na cama de baixo enquanto Milo colocava suas coisas em um canto do quarto. Ao menos agora esperava ter paz na vida – Deixa aí que depois eu arrumo.

\- Se precisar de ajuda, só chamar.

Milo sorriu e deixou Aiolia só, que se acomodou com os milhares de travesseiros que tinha na cama e pegou o celular. Queria se distrair um pouco e a primeira pessoa que passava por sua mente para isso era Chiara. Como sentira saudade nesses últimos dias... Chegava a ser engraçado, já que nem o conhecia ao vivo. Beirava o ridículo.

 _Golden Lion está online_

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Olá, Chiara?]

Aiolia estava meio chateado, já que desde a saída abrupta na quarta feira Máscara não tinha logado novamente. Mas ignorou o fato por que ele sabia melhor que ninguém que muitas vezes coisas fora do nosso controle acontecem, então esperou pacientemente o _amigo_ responder.

O que não demorou muito. Máscara estava tediosamente sentado no sofá de Camus quando ouviu a notificação.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Aiolia! Nossa, oi. Quanto tempo...  
Senti sua falta]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu também senti... Aconteceu algo...?  
Tipo, você saiu de repente]

Chiara mordeu o lábio. Era um assunto que queria esquecer.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Então. Meu pai morreu]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Ah.  
Não sei o quê dizer...  
Sinto muito]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Só não... Diga nada. Eu queria me distrair um pouco, esquecer isso. Estava até pensando em viajar. O Shura, amigo meu, me chamou para ir até Atenas. Seria até legal, mas fico com a impressão de que eu estaria te _stalkeando_ , LOL. Mas você estava/está doente e tudo mais... Não sei se seria legal eu ir.  
Como você está? Deu uma melhorada? Fiquei preocupado.]

O coração de Aiolia bateu forte. Se ele viesse para Atenas... Seria legal, não seria? Mesmo que tivesse a barreira lingüística, sempre poderiam fazer uso de caderninhos. E conhecê-lo, dado a semana de cão que teve, seria uma ótima coisa para começar a nova fase da sua vida.

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Eu estou bem sim, tive alta hoje, acabei de chegar em casa.  
Eu adoraria te ver]

Chiara viu a mensagem e sorriu, bobo.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Você está morando onde? Não é com seus pais, né?]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Não, é com um amigo. O Milo.]

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [Então eu acho que... Vou parar em Atenas esse fim de semana. Vou te passar meu número de telefone. Mas agora tenho que ir.  
Te vejo amanhã. Sério.  
Até mais.]

 _Golden Lion disse:  
_ [Até mais s2 ]

Aiolia se arrependeu de ter enviado o coraçãozinho assim que clicou o enter, mas a visão do mesmo fez Chiara sorrir como um idiota.

 _Máscara da Morte disse:  
_ [ s2 ]

Daí, ver um coraçãozinho como resposta, fez o coração do grego saltar, num misto de ansiedade e curiosidade. Mal esperava para o dia de amanhã chegar.

Desta forma, depois de um bom chão de Itália, passar pela Eslovênia, Croácia, Sérvia e Macedônia e atravessar a Grécia de carro e pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas de viagem e dois mil, trezentos e setenta e sete quilômetros que tinham entre Roma e Atenas, passando pelo continente, Shura e Máscara da Morte chegaram.

Parte II

Shun anotava os resultados no caderninho. Shura estava excedendo as expectativas e isso era sensacional. Quer dizer, já tinha expectativas altas para ele desde o início e não achava que ele fosse jogar tão bem (ou ao menos não fazer uma reclamação formal) o pequeno joguinho que havia tramado juntamente com Shion.

Amanhã os dois se encontravam e isso era ótimo. Agora só teria que ajudar Ikki a lidar com (mais uma) desencarnação de Shaka.

Por que nem ver isso dezenas de vezes ajudava o irmão a superar o fato. E ficava cada desencarnação pior.

* * *

¹ **Súcubo** (em latim _**succubus**_ , de _succubare_ ) é um um demônio com aparência feminina que invade o sonho dos homens a fim de ter uma relação sexual com eles para lhes roubar a energia vital. A versão masculina desse demônio (que se deita com mulheres) é chamada de **íncubo** (em latim, _**incubus**_ , de _incubare_ ).


End file.
